Faction Fire Riddles
by Keeta Maxwell
Summary: GW boys are hired by Tohma to protect Bad Luck! Duo must work with K...CAN K SURVIVE?!?! Shonen Ai warnings/ Lime warnings in later chapters. Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Suguru, Duo/Heero, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Zechs. Oh My lord! Finally Chapter 12!
1. The Assignment

I guess I should start with the disclaimers….I don't own ANY of the anime characters I put in here!! And trust me, there is A LOT! ^_^' Besides, if you sue me all you will get is my mouse….*shrugs*  
Pairings: GW: 1x2, 3x4, 5xSally  
Inuyasha: Inu/Kag, Mir/SangGrav: Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Ryuichi (and I may add some Ryuichi/Shuichi too!)   
Please enjoy! Not my first GW Yaoi ficcie, or Inu, but it is my first Grav ficcie AND crossover!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and please review!)  
OH! And this is a retake on the one I posted yesterday, Sorry about the confusion! And this is a crossover!   
  
Faction Fire Riddles  
~*At Preventers Headquarters*~  
Duo looked up and set the piece of paper infront of him and then looked across the room to his partner.  
"Yo, Heero!" He whispered.  
"?" Heero looked up at him. Duo moved his hands frantically to indicate Heero to come over. Heero stood up with a grunt and padded his was across the Preventer's meeting room and stood next to Duo. Duo handed him the paper.   
"We've got an assignment…." Heero asked. "In Tokyo?" Duo stood behind him.  
"Seems like out new employers name is…" he looked at the paper, "Mr. Seguchi." Heero looked at Duo.  
"What do you think?" Duo looked up at him with a giant smile spreading over his lips.  
"Rally the troops! We're heading to Tokyo!"  
  
  
~*At Yuki Erie's Home*~  
Yuki sighed for the umpteenth time and closed his laptop down. He just couldn't concentrate knowing that his Shuichi was in trouble. Ofcourse, he couldn't tell Shuichi right now. Bad Luck was in its prime; he couldn't damage that right now. Tohma had only given him instructions to watch Shuichi closely, which wasn't a big problem anyways, he already did that.  
"Y~u~k~i…." Shuichi whined. "Come to bed." He walked in wearing a giant blanket wrapped around his lithe frame.  
"I'm to busy." He said, putting a new cigarette in his mouth.  
"But, Yuki…" He tried to protest.  
"Baka…I told you I'm too busy." He powered his laptop back up. He looked over at Shuichi from the corner of his eye. Shuichi slumped his shoulders and turned around.  
"Alright….goodnight." He began walking back to the bedroom. A pair of strong arms caught him around his midsection.  
"Yu-Yuki?" He asked surprise. Yuki turned him around in his arms. His lips caught Shuichi's. Shuichi melted into the kiss. When he felt Yuki's tongue grazing his bottom lip he opened his mouth and allowed Yuki entrance. Yuki's hands traveled down and lifted Shuichi up, bringing his legs around Yuki's middle and arms around his neck, cautiously he brought them both into the bedroom. Pausing his hands only to switch off the light, he shut the door behind him.  
  
  
~*In the Plane Terminal*~  
"Oh man!" Duo exclaimed, dropping his luggage on the ground in the airport terminal. "That was tiring!" He dropped onto the ground. Quatre sat right beside him.  
"Remind me never to fly 12 hours in coach again!!" The little blonde exclaimed while trying to peel the pink bubble-yum from his hair. Supposedly the 7-year-old that sat behind him thought the gum would look cute in Quatre's blonde locks, Quatre didn't agree. Heero, Trowa and Wufei showed up behind them.  
"Come on you weaklings, the faster we get to NG studios the faster we get to go to the hotel." Wufei reminded them. Duo and Quatre helped each other up and walked with the others outside the terminal. Heero waved down a taxi while Trowa waved down another one. Heero and Duo piled themselves and their luggage into one taxi while the others put themselves into the second one.   
"Where to?" asked the kindly driver.   
"NG studios." Heero answered. The cab driver nodded and pushed the fair meter. Ten minutes into the twenty-minute drive Duo was getting antsy. Heero reached over carefully and took his koi's hand into his. It had been a while since Heero and Duo had their time alone, but they knew it couldn't be now, in the   
  
cab with a driver present.   
The taxi pulled over infront of NG studios.  
"That'll be 10.50 boys." She said. Heero handed her a fifty. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Keep the change," was all he said as he exited the cab. Heero and Duo got their baggage and met with Trowa and the others as their cab pulled up. All together they had at most 12 bags. Heero and Duo carried a suitcase each and a shoulder bag each while the others had 2 things also, but Quatre being Quatre had packed 2 extra cases. They brought the luggage into the lobby and set it all in the chairs that adorned the room. Heero made his was to the desk.  
"May I help you?" The young lady asked. Her nametag read 'Kumiko'.  
"Yes, we are here to see Mr. Tohma." Heero replied. Kumiko looked up.  
"Oh! You must be the agents he sent for! He told me to inform you to go ahead up. It's the top floor and the first hall on your right and first door on your right!" she glanced at the other boys. "OH! And you may leave your things right where they are. We will personally take care of them!" She smiled kindly.   
Heero nodded and walked over to the group. He grabbed his laptop bag.  
"Let's go." He said. The others followed ofcourse. They took the elevator Kumiko had instructed and piled into the elevator.  
"Man o man, this time difference sucks." Duo sighed. He held back a big yawn and leaned his head onto Heero's shoulder. Heero slipped an arm around his waist and grabbed the baka's braid. As the doors 'chinked' open Heero let go of Duo's braid and made his way to the front of the elevator. Soon they arrived at the specified door. Trowa silently knocked.   
  
  
~*In Tohma's Office*~  
"Yuki?" Tohma asked through the telephone.  
"What?" Yuki didn't sound to happy, but then again, did he ever?  
"Have you seen Shuichi? I need him and you both here by noon." There was a knock at Tohma's office door. "I need you to come meet your new body guards, and I have bad news." Tohma finished.  
"Shuichi's with me, we will be there." With that Yuki hung up.   
"Come in." Tohma called.  
  
~*Just Outside Tohma's Office*~  
"Come in." Someone called from behind the door. Quatre opened the door and the five boys piled in.  
"Welcome, I trust you are the five sent by Ms. Sally Po?" Tohma asked.   
"Yes, Mr. Seguchi." Quatre bowed.   
"Please, please call me Tohma. And please, have a seat." He indicated to the two chairs and couch that adorned the office room.   
"So, Tohma, what seems to be the problem?" Asked Duo. He was amazed at how alike Tohma and Quatre looked. Same hair, eyes and body shape….weird.   
"I'm glad you asked. As producer and manager of this company I get many letters. Many of them praise, more often than not. But as few months ago I have been getting letters full of riddles. One of our current managers managed to discript one of them. They seem to be countering an attack of one of our groups. Bad Luck. I say 'they' because we don't know if it's one group or one person." Tohma sat back in his char and crossed his arms over his chest. "We need the Preventers to discover this person out. We will also need someone to watch over our band mates. They are three. I trust you won't mind splitting up to cover them?" The guys shook their heads. "Alrighty." He took out a sheet of paper. "Mr. Quatre Winner?" Quatre stood up. "You will be assigned to my cousin Suguru F."  
Quatre walked over and grabbed the sheet of paper, then returned to his seat. Tohma continued.  
"Mr. Trowa Barton?" Trowa stood up. "You will be assigned to Nagano Hiroshi, or as we call him Hiro." Heero looked up. Oh, great, confusion will start! Trowa took the paper and sat back next to Quatre.  
"And last we decided to put two agents to cover their lead singer, Mr. Shindou Shuichi. Mr. Change Wufei and Mr. Heero Yuy?" The two stood. "This is very important considering Mr. K also found the riddles to be directed at Shuichi. But, we are still being very cautious about the other members though." Tohma sat forward. "Any questions?" Duo looked around curiously.  
"What about me?" He asked unsure. Tohma smiled.  
"Ah, you must be Mr. Maxwell. We will need you to work with Mr. K, he is Ryuichi's manager and as your reports from Ms. Po says you are very good at figuring these kinds of cases out. You and Mr. K are to protect Ryuichi also and work more on the riddles." Tohma stood up. "Now gentlemen, we have a meeting with Mr. Yuki Eiri and Shuichi in four hours. My associate Ms. Kumiko will give you all a ride to the resort and I will see you in four hours. If you need anything my number is on your speed dial at the hotel phone." He walked with the five boys out of his office and left them at the elevator.  
"Bye. See you soon!" He smiled as the elevator doors closed.   
  
~*In The Elevator*~  
"Finally we can get out of there." Wufei sighed. The others looked at him. "What?"  
"Awe! Poor Wu-bear!! You look so tired!" Duo exclaimed.  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei grabbed his braid.  
"Owchies!! HEERO!!!" Duo yelped.   
"Wufei…" Heero began. He shot his eyes up to glare at Wufei. "Omea o Korosu." Wufei eeped and let go of Duo's braid.  
"Back to the subject at hand." Trowa intervened. "What do you guys think?" The others looked at each other.  
"Well, I think I can help whoever this 'Mr. K' is and figure out the riddles." Duo shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not that, I mean about the whole thing. Who do you think it could be, honestly?" Trowa declared. Heero looked at him and put his hands in his pockets. The elevator door opened and the group piled out.   
"Well, since we haven't been here in a while, there's no possible way of knowing until we look over all the evidence. Until then, noone jump to conclusions and keep this secret." Heero said. They all agreed with a nod and made their was to the desk again. Kumiko looked up.  
"Ah! Hello! Right this way! I will take you all to the hotel so you can freshen up and get ready for the meeting!" She smiled warmly. She was a pretty girl of about 25 or 26, she had long black hair that curled at the end and hung down to her mid back, and her eyes were large and purple with a golden hue to them. They all made their way outfront to the limo that awaited outside.   
  
End Chapter One!!!  
Well what do ya think?? If I get more than 10 reviews then I will post chapter 2!!! Wonderful shonen ai to come!! And lots of FLUFFYNESS!!!!! And no not the Sesshoumaru fluffy kind! I mean the wonderful KAWAINESS OF THE COUPLES!!!!!!!!  
Oh, and if you want a lemon chapter just say! I love making them! ^_^, but if not, then poop. : -P  
Okay, I have decided NOT to put the little dividers in my next chapter because they don't show up at ALL on FFnet so I am gonna leave this chapter alone. FFnet fubared it up! Anywhoos! I hope this is clearer to understand! And for the two who reviewed it last time it was up, Arigato!! ^_^   
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	2. The Meeting

Authors Notes: Hehe, I said they had four hours to "freshen up"… what did you think I was gonna make them do? Naughty Naughty people…lol. *sweatdrop*  
Thanks to chibiukyou for reviewing so nicely!!! ^_^'   
  
  
  
Faction Fire Riddles  
  
Chpt. 2  
  
As the former Gundam pilots made their way up to the 3 rooms that were designated for them, each one of them had something different on their minds.  
Bah, Injustice! Reduced from a Gundam pilot to a bodyguard!  
Hmm, I wonder if they have tea here?  
Pocky Pocky!! MUST HAVE POCKY!  
Is there a circus in town? Maybe Catharine is in town?  
Let's see, some surveillance cameras here, there and OH! Right there would be nice for a plastic explosive….  
And so on and so on. Lazily they drug themselves to their rooms. Heero and Duo shared one room, Quatre and Trowa in the other, and Wufei all by his lonesome in the last.  
When Heero and Duo where finally inside the door and had it shut, they set their baggage down and looked at the room.   
Heero nodded with approval and went to set up his laptop on the table in the corner. Duo on the other hand, decided to go take a shower while his lover played on his computer.  
As Duo stepped under the wonderful shower spray he closed his eyes in pleasure. He hadn't had a shower in a day and it was getting to him. Suddenly a pair of hands began working Duo's braid undone.  
Duo moaned in pleasure as Heero's skillful hands undid his braid and molded it so the water could work its way through Duo's main. Heero reached down under him and grabbed the shampoo bottle that Duo had brought in.  
He popped the top and sniffed, it smelled just like Duo…coconuts and strawberries.   
Duo let out a moan as Heero's hands worked the lather into his partner's hair, massaging the scalp and working their way down. He then washed the soap out of the hair and put in the conditioner.  
Heero slung Duo's hair over the braided boy's right shoulder and began kissing the left while running his hands up his partners back and around his midsection.  
"I've missed you koi." Heero moaned in between kisses. Duo leaned his head back; eyes closed, and put his hands over Heero's.  
"Me too, koibito, me too."  
After their *cough* relaxing shower, Heero and Duo made their way to Quatre and Trowa's room and grabbed the pair of boys. Then they went and got Wufei and the five of them went downstairs to wait for Kumiko to come and get them.  
"Hey, Trowa?" Quatre shyly asked as he slipped his hand into the taller boys. Trowa looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I have an idea." The smaller boy smiled innocently.  
"Oh? And what's that Little One?" The brunette asked.   
"How about you and I go out tonight? Just the two of us…one…on…one?" He smiled wickedly at Trowa. Trowa blushed a deep red.  
"Alright." He said breathless from thinking of what was yet to come, besides him ofcourse.  
Kumiko pulled the limo up infront of the hotel, got out, and opened the door for the five riders. When they were all situated in the car, Kumiko shut the door and rushed to the front.  
"How was your relax time guys?" She asked through the down window in the limo. Heero and Duo blushed.  
"Fine, and yours?" Quatre asked.  
"Oh, I never have relax time. I'm always busy running errands for Tohma-san and Ryu-san." She smiled. "Though I honestly don't mind at all!" Quatre smiled at her.  
"Ryu-san?" Duo asked confused.  
"Sakuma Ryuichi. We just call him Ryu-san. He's really a lot of fun once you get to know him."   
"Ah, that's who I am suppose to watch over, what's he like Kumiko?" Duo asked. Kumiko gasped in surprise.  
"Surely you know who Ryu-san is, don't you?" She asked appalled.  
"No, I'm afraid we don't." Quatre answered. Kumiko looked wide eyed at them through the rearview mirror.  
"Well, have you ever heard of a group called Nittle Grasper?" She asked. The boys shook their heads.  
"I'm afraid we have been to busy to keep up with things of the 'new age'." Quatre answered.  
"Oh. Well, a few years ago Nittle Grasper was the most popular band known. They had number one singles and everyone was in love with them. Tohma-san was the keyboardist for them while Ryu-san sang the lyrics. They were really good.   
Then after a few years they disbanded and that's when Tohma became the head of NG, a.k.a. Nittle Grasper. Ryu-san persued a single career in America and he came back last month." She smiled, "He's really nice.   
He always carriers around a stuffed animal with him, most people think it's ridiculous, but if you said that infront of Shuichi-san or Tohma-san they would have your head." She laughed.  
"Ahh, now I see. And do you know anything of his manager, Mr. K?" Duo asked. He looked around the limo at the other boys.   
Wufei was staring out the side window, Trowa was relaxed just holding Quatre's hand, and Heero had his head back on the seat, listening to all the information Kumiko was giving them.   
"Yes, I have heard stuff about Mr. K, he seems scary at first, but he really is a nice guy. He has helped me once or twice. He's from America." Kumiko answered as she pulled the limo infront of NG Studios.  
"Well, boys, I will see you later then. Tohma-san is expecting you in the conference room. Just go back to his office and take the door directly after his on the right." She smiled warmly at them. "Have a nice day!"   
The ex-pilots made their way into NG studios and got into the elevator.  
  
  
~*In The Conference Room*~  
  
Yuki leaned back in the huge office chair and sighed. This was too annoying. Having to wait on some retarded Preventer's officials. He looked over at Tohma who was quietly talking to Ryuichi, and then he looked over at Mr. K who was leaned against the far right wall.  
Then he glanced over at Hiro who had his head leaned over on the big office table that the chairs were aligned at, Suguru was right next to him writing music more than likely. Last, he looked next to him at his lover.   
Shuichi was leaned back in the chair next to Yuki and quietly sipping on the coke he had bought downstairs.  
"Where the hell are these guys?" Yuki snapped. Tohma looked up.  
"Lighten up Erie-san, they will be here soon, I told them four hours when I met them, so I am assuming they thought that meant around 12:30, I sent Kumiko to pick them up." Tohma answered.  
Ryuichi sat back in the chair he was relaxing in. He pulled his Kumagorou out and sat him on the table.   
The doors to the conference room opened and the ex-pilots walked in.  
"Ah, here they are!" Tohma smiled. He stood up and walked over to the five men.   
"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Mr. Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Change Wufei." Each, when their name was called either waved, bowed or tilted their head. "And these are Sakumo Ryuichi…"  
"And Kumagorou." Ryuichi interjected. Tohma smiled.  
"Excuse me, that is Sakumo Ryuichi, Kumagorou, Shindou Shuichi, Yuki Erie, Nagano Hiroshi, and Mr. K. Shindo-san's producer Sakano was suppose to come, but other business called him away." Each indicated who they were.   
Tohma walked over to the head table and sat down.   
The G-boys followed suit and sat down in some of the chairs provided.  
"Now, time to get down to business." Tohma looked over at Mr. K, who nodded his approval.  
"We have called you all here to tell you what Mr. K, myself, and Erie-san are worried about." Tohma shifted his gaze to Shuichi. "Shindou-san, you are in grave danger…"  
  
End Chapter Two!  
HAHA! I love cliffhangers!!  
Again more will come with the more reviews I get!! ^_^!! Sorry such a short chapter, but chapter 3 will have more details about the "grave danger" Shindou san is in!! Ko?!?! KO!!!   
And Arigato to all the nice reviews I got!! Even though it wasn't many... *pout* 


	3. The Riddles

Ah, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, but because the ones I have gotten are so nice, I decided to continue this ficcie…*shrugs* oh well…*Plays with Ryuichi plushie*  
Very much thanks to yuki() she was really nice in reviewing! ^_^!! More 'thank you' s will be posted at the end!!!  
Bah, boredom has settled in toooo bad! I have been applying for colleges and noone has sent me anything back! Curse them! *Sicks ravaging Duo-chan on them* sick um' boy! Mwuahahahahaahaha! *blink blink* I will be okay….well okay, I won't but hey I can always pretend!!  
Oh! And I know I messed up in the last chapter! I said Fujisaki was in the conference room but I didn't have Tohma introduced him! GOMEN!! *huggles Fujisaki* I still WUV U!!  
And I have decided…. I am going to add a new pairing in later chapter…it's a once in a lifetime chance to see!! (Atleast I haven't seen it yet…maybe it's out there, if so, please show me!!) ENOUGH BLABBLIN!  
But I am completely serious on one thing. If I don't get anymore reviews I am gonna discontinue this story. Ko?  
And another note: I said there would be Ryu/Shu pairing…..um…I forgot I wrote that, but this ficcie won't have that! Look for other ficcies of mine later though! THEY WILL!!! ^_^!  
Okay, enough is enough…here's Ch. 3  
Faction Fire Riddles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Shuichi gasped in surprise.  
"W-What?! How?" He asked with a shaky voice. Tohma opened his moth to speak but Mr. K answered for him.  
"Well, Shuichi, it's very hard to explain." K said. He took in a deep breath. "For the last two months we have gotten some strange riddles. We deciphered one of them and found it to be a direct threat to Bad Luck, but more importantly it was centered around you, Shuichi." The lights in the room switched off and Tohma powered up the projector that sat next to him. Everyone turned their direction to the back of the room and looked at the projected images K was showing them.  
  
'All the fame and fortune can't foretell this,  
Until I get to offered death's fateful kiss'.  
  
"This is so weird. Why would someone want to hurt Shindou-san?" Fujisaki asked amazed. Hiro looked at him.  
"That's a really good question." Hiro said.  
Tohma spoke up at that point.  
"This was the first one that we got. I wasn't to startled at it, I just assumed it was some lunatic just playing around like always. But then," He handed a sheet of paper to K who put it on the projector. "we received this one."  
  
'Run and hide all you might,  
I don't think you're taking this right.  
Hold this as truth and let it sink in your head,  
Watch as the flower child ends up dead.'  
  
Heero looked up at this one. "I assume this is the one you found was directed at Shindou?" He asked. Tohma nodded.  
"We couldn't figure it out though, who was the 'flower child' until Erie-san there found a magazine article with the title: 'Shindou Shuichi, Flower Child Reborn!' and that's when we figured it out." Tohma answered. Duo looked at K.  
"Did you trace the writer of the story? Maybe they have something to do with this?" He asked. K nodded.  
"We traced him and found nothing out. He was born in America, got shipped to Japan last year. Nothing big, so we didn't keep anything up on the trace." Heero stood up.  
"Since we were sent here to protect these kids, we want you to understand and listen to us." He looked at K. "We need to get surveillance on that writer and have people watching him very closely. I suppose you can do that Mr. K?" He asked.  
"Yes, I can. We thought about doing that, but Tohma insisted we wait and see your thoughts. I will make arrangements this afternoon for surveillance to start today." K paused and switched the paper on the projector. "This is the last one we received."  
  
  
'As I watch in the darken corridor  
There is nothing I want more  
To see you dead on the floor  
The lights aren't going to flash for you anymore!'  
  
Duo looked at this one very closely, something about it made him nervous. Tohma stood up, shut the projector off, and then switched the lights back on.  
"Are there any questions?" He asked. Wufei looked up.  
"There's an easy way to describe this. We see this all the time. It's probably an over excited fan or something. Who knows?" He asked standing up. "But here's the thing I will say. I can't promise that we will find out who it is, but I can promise you this….we will protect you." He bowed and sat back down. Duo was wide eyed. Wufei was actually willing to take the case?! Wow! Amazing! Relena must be dead or pocky must have become cheap!! This was so unWufei like. K walked over to the Gundam pilots.  
"Now, I will need to brief you gentlemen in the next room." He said looking at them. "Please come with me. Everyone is to stay here or in Tohma's office until we come back." K walked to the conference room door. "AND!!!!" He pulled out his magnum. "If you try to leave you know what will happen!" He laughingly stated.   
"Everyone DOWN!" Heero shouted and dove for K. He knocked the older man down and grabbed his gun away from him.  
"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiro shouted. Heero looked around at everyone. Shuichi and the others were wide eyed. Tohma smiled and walked over.  
"It's okay Heero-san, K always does that! I promise he is of no harm to us!" He laughed. Heero looked down embarrassed and then slowly rose from where he was laying ontop of K.   
"It's okay. I forgot they are trained like that." K said, standing up. He opened the door. "Now gentlemen, if you please…." He motioned for them to walk before him. The pilots left the conference room.  
"Hee-chan?" Duo asked, putting his hand on Heero's arm. Heero looked up at him.  
"It's okay, I just overreacted I guess." He brought his hand from the other arm to cover Duo's.  
"Alright, you just had me worried there. If K had Mr. Seguchi hire us, I'm sure he intends to help the group, not hurt them." Duo smiled.   
"You're right." Heero sighed.  
"As usual!" Duo laughed. Heero grabbed the boys braid.  
"Baka." He whispered. Duo smiled.  
"But I'm your baka."  
  
  
~*Inside the Conference room*~  
  
Yuki stood up and pushed his chair back.  
"Yuki? Where are you going?" Shuichi asked. Yuki looked down and took his lover's hand. "Come with me." He began walking towards the door leading out of the room.  
"But K said we should stay here." Shuichi said matter-o-factly, but still continued to let Yuki drag him.   
"I need to talk with you." Yuki said turning around so he could look into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi took a glance around the room. Tohma had disappeared into his office, Hiro and Suguru (*wink*) were quietly talking, Ryuichi was talking to Kumagoro.   
"Alrighty then." Shuichi said and followed Yuki to the door.  
"Shu-chan!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi knocked the young singer over while in the meantime making Yuki hunch over considering he still hand Shuichi's hand in his grasp. "Where ya going?! Kumagoro and I want you to stay here!!" The singer looked hopeful at his captive.  
"Sorry Ryu-san! Yuki needs to talk to me." Shuichi said in a harsh breath considering Ryuichi was still sitting on him. Tears began to well in Ryuichi's eyes. (A/N-awe!!! I will comfort him!!!!) Shuichi quickly added. "But I promise to come back and color with you later!!" He said smiling. Ryuichi pondered this for a moment.  
"Okie!!!!" He jumped off of Shuichi. "See you later then!" He returned to his seat at the table and made Kumagoro act as if he was flying, while making engine sounds.   
"Shuichi?" Hiro asked. "Are you sure you should be leaving?" Yuki looked up.  
"Oh for heaven's sake! We will be back!" He quickly pulled Shuichi out the door. Hiro looked back at Suguru who was looking at Hiro. They both sweatdropped and went back to their original conversation.  
"I can't believe still that someone would threaten Shindo-san's life though." Suguru said with an exasperated sigh. Hiro looked down at his hands.  
"It makes no sense. Shuichi has never had any enemies. Why now?" He asked. Suguru shook his head.   
"I don't know, but remember what Wufei-kun said, he will protect Shuichi, and I trust he will." He said. Hiro looked up.   
"They are going to each be assigned to one of us. Do you know who is assigned to who yet?" Hiro asked. Suguru took out a sheet of paper.  
"Yes I do. Quatre will be my protector, and….Trowa will be yours." He said. Hiro's eyes became confused.  
"Trowa….Trowa…Oh! The one with the weird hair! Interesting. Who is gonna protect Shuichi?"   
"Wufei and Heero." Suguru answered.  
"Thank god Heero wasn't paired with me, do you know how confusing that would be? That would be like Tohma announcing he was actually straight!" He jokingly stated. Suguru laughed but quickly stopped.   
"Hey! He's my cousin after all!"   
"Yeah, that's what makes it more funny!" Hiro laughed so hard his sides began to ache. He whiped some tears from his eyes. "Oh, boy….hehe…"   
"Anyways!" Suguru said. "Did you notice how much Quatre looks like Tohma? They look like identical twins!"   
"Yeah, I noticed that too, maybe they are?" Hiro looked at the ceiling. "Nah! Quatre seems to nice to be your cousin's twin!" He began laughing again.  
"Hey! What's your beef with Tohma anyway?" Suguru asked questionably.  
"Nothing really, I just detest the fact he married Mika-san just to get close to Yuki." Hiro sighed. "I really am worried Sug-san, I mean, if this got to the media, who knows what would happen to Bad Luck." They sat in silence for a moment and listened to Ryuichi play with Kumagoro. Hiro stood up after a while.   
"Where are you going?" Suguru asked. Hiro looked down at him.  
"To get a drink, wanna come?" He smiled down at him. Suguru jumped up.  
"Hai! I'm sure K-san won't be done for a while so we should have ample time!" He smiled at Hiro who began walking towards the door.   
Ryuichi looked up. "Um, hello?" The room was empty. His eyes lit up. "Look Kumagoro!" He ran to the projector and turned it on. "I can draw!!!" He began drawing on the projector. The bunny sat in silence as his master drew interesting pictures of himself and Kumagoro.  
  
  
*End Chapter 3*  
  
Well? What cha think???  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Banchy: Thanks! And I will keep it up!!  
Talian: Hehehe, *hands her some pocky to go with her puppy eyes* Arigato!  
Embyr: Arigato! ^_^  
Pink Bunny: Just wait Heero and Wufei have to stay with Yuki and Shuichi all night!! Lol! Yuki is gonna end up killing one of them! And wait til Duo-chan sneaks in to visit his Hee-chan!  
Yuki: Arigato!  
Rakuen: I like GW and Gravi so I thought for the longest time to merge them…NOW I DID IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I just watched the 2 ova's….OMG! THEY SUCKED!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHH! THEY DESTROYED RYU-CHAN!!!!! But they made Noriko less whore-ish so it's all good!!!!!  
Wait til Chpt. 4!! Quatre Trowa lovin!!! ^_^ *goes weak at knees* I'm a sucker for Quatre/Trowa pairings.  
For those who don't know Gundam Wing: In GW Yaoi fanfiction the most common pairing are 1x2, 3x4 and 5x13/6  
Also the numerics for GW:  
Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero  
Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe (hell custom was the greatest!!)  
Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms (what a waist of Gundanium, I swear ^_^)  
Quatre R. Winner, pilot of Sandrock  
Change Wufei, pilot of Shinlong a.k.a. Nataku  
Zechs Marquise, pilot of Epyon/Tallgeese  
13- Treize Krushrenada, villain of GW, pilot of Tallgeese 2 (I believe)  
  
Just thought I would answer some questions!! BYE! 


	4. The Arrangement

Yay! Guess what?! I got Inuyasha Episode 83!! I'm so happy! They have only up to 83 done and I finally got to download it and watch it!! Yay! But! Nothing can compare to Gravitation!!  
Wanna hear how my weekend is going? Yesterday I let my friend Jessie drive my 1989 Ford Thunderbird! I must have been on crack! My baby!! My pooooooor Vivi-chan! (That's my cars name! Named after Vivi from FF9!)I also had to sit at Sam's Club for 20 minutes for them to replace my car battery! Bah! Oh well, when your car dies in the middle of the busiest street in your town, during rush hour you kinda start thinking SOMETHING is wrong! ~_~  
Anywhoos! Then today I sat my happy butt at home and watched "Serendipity"! I liked it! But that's all my weekend has been about. So anyways! Enough talking! Here's part 4!!!!!!  
BIG DEDICATION TO CHIBIUKYOU!! ^_^ *glomps her*  
This story will have some Yuki OOC, but I mean, he can't always be a cold heartless prick can he?   
Yuki: Wanna bet???  
Keeta: Okay, nevermind. He can. *pout*  
  
Faction Fire Riddles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yuki pulled Shuichi to the closet door he could find once they exited the conference room. Quietly Yuki closed the door and turned the overhead light on, only to realize it was just an oversized broom closet.   
"Yuki?" Shuichi asked nervous. "What's this all about?" Yuki looked down at the floor and continued to stare at his feet. Finally after a few moments he raised his head. His hair hid his eyes.   
"Shuichi…I…" He looked up and put his eyes in direct contact with Shuichi's. He took a deep breath.  
"Yuki? What is it?" He walked up and put his hand on Yuki's cheek. Yuki sighed and put his hand over Shuichi's and just stood there for a few minutes.  
"I'm sorry." It was a small whisper. Shuichi blinked in surprise.  
"For what? You can't help what's going on." He put his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki in turn put his arms around the small boy's waist.  
"I feel as though, I'm not good enough to protect you. That I was weak, and that's why Tohma hired the Preventers. I," A teardrop hit the top of Shuichi's head. Shuichi brought his arms to tighten around Yuki's neck.   
"Yuki…" He tried.  
"No," Yuki interjected. "I have failed you." His voice was shuddering as tears began to fall freely onto Shuichi's head. Shuichi pulled Yuki down onto the floor so that Yuki was sitting with Shuichi straddling him.  
"Yuki, listen to me." Shuichi began. "Please?" Yuki looked at his pink haired lover in the eyes.  
"You haven't failed me. I love you no matter what and you know that, everything will be okay." Shuichi tried to soothe him down. They sat like that for a long time. Neither moving, or wanting to move. Just content with being in each others arms.   
  
~*In K's Office*~  
(A/N: I'm not sure if he has an office but for now he does!!!!!!! ^_^')  
"Now, let's begin." K smiled. The G boys took seats around the small room. Heero and Duo shared one couch, while Quatre and Trowa took the other one. Wufei just shook his head and stood up. K went and sat behind his desk. He took out some packages and gave them to Wufei.   
"Mr. Chang, please pass those out." Wufei obliged and passed out the packages.   
"In those packets are everything you need to know about who you are assigned to." The boys opened the packets and took out the stack of papers. "We will need you each starting tomorrow to stay at the residence of the person you are protecting. Mr. Maxwell will be staying with Ryuichi. He's the only one that will be away from you. I will speak to Suguru and Hiro about seeing if they could room together to make it easier on both of you and them." Quatre and Trowa looked at each other as realization hit in. They would be staying together also…oh the joys of this job! K cleared his throat. "Yuki and Shuichi live not to far away so it's okay for them to stay where they are normally. Are there any questions?" He interlaced his hands and put them on his stomach. Everyone nodded a 'no'.  
"Good! Now I trust you brought materials you felt necessary?" K asked. Heero looked up.   
"They are being transported here for us by an associate of ours. We felt we shouldn't go on a passenger airliner with them. They should be here tomorrow morning." He answered. K smiled.   
"Good!! Until then you are free to use whatever of mine you need!" He stood and walked over to a side door and threw it open. The pilots stared wide-eyed at the selection before them. Even Heero was amazed at how many guns and ammunition adorned the small spare room. K took out 5 guns, 5 walkie-talkies and earpieces, and finally 5 bulletproof vests. He handed them out and then returned to his seat.   
"Well that's about it, other than the fact your assignment begins now. You are free to stay in the hotel for tonight but tomorrow your things will be transported to the homes where you will be staying." K stood again and walked to the door. "Now, let's get back to the conference room."  
  
~*In the Lounge*~  
  
Suguru sighed as he leaned back against the far wall. He watched as Hiro inserted some change into the vending machine and got his root beer (A/N: I had to add it as Rootbeer due to the fact its sooooooooooo yummy!!). Hiro looked up and caught Suguru staring at him.   
"What?" He asked opening the top to his drink. Suguru's eyes went wide.   
"Oh! Um, nothing. Gomen." Suguru took his eyes off of Hiro. They began walking back to the Conference Room.   
"So, uh," Suguru began. "How's Ayaka-san?" He asked shyly.   
"We broke up." Hiro stated.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Suguru said. He felt really uncomfortable around Hiro now for some reason.  
"It's okay. I didn't even think it would get as far as it did. We both agreed that the long distance was a major problem, but I told her I had been thinking about someone else. Ofcourse, she was upset, but I think she will live. It's going to be hard, but I will manage without her." Hiro answered. They stopped at the elevator and waited for the elevator to come back down to pick them up.  
"Well, I am glad you feel that way. I wouldn't like seeing you so downstraught about it." He said softly, but quickly added. "Ofcourse, that would hurt your performance in the studio!" He laughed.   
"Hey!" Hiro defended. He noticed the way Suguru's eyes were shining as the younger boy laughed. They were so beautiful. Suguru stopped laughing.  
"What?" He asked realizing that Hiro was staring at him. Hiro jerked in surprise.  
"Oh! It's nothing, I was just thinking. Come on, elevators here." Hiro walked into the elevator and Suguru joined him.   
  
~*In the Broom Closet*~  
  
Shuichi stirred after long moments and looked into Yuki's eyes.   
"Yuki?" He asked. Yuki looked at him and realized that they needed to get going.   
"I'm okay now Shuichi, let's just head back. I don't want to see a magnum's barrel at my head right now." Yuki stood up after Shuichi had moved off of him. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and led them out into the hallway and down the hall towards the conference room. As they were about to enter they saw Hiro and Suguru walking at them. Shuichi let go of Yuki's hand and ran over to them.   
"Hey where did you guys go?" He asked. Suguru blushed slightly and Hiro laughed.  
"Just to get something to drink." He answered. Shuichi gasped.   
"Wait!! Did you leave Sakuma-san by himself?" He asked. Both Suguru and Hiro sweatdropped at this.   
"Um, oops?" Suguru offered. Shuichi laughed as he returned to Yuki's side. Together the four of them entered the conference room. Shuichi was expecting the whole room to be colored from top to bottom, but instead all he saw was Ryuichi cuddled up like a kitty in one of the huge chairs snuggling with Kumagoro. He was fast asleep. The four of them sat back into their original positions, as before that way K wouldn't suspect anything. They didn't have to wait very long for K and the others. About 20 minutes after they sat down, K and the pilots entered back into the room.   
"Everything is now understood and I have told everyone what they needed to know. The meeting is adjourned for now. Heero and Wufei will start staying at Yuki's place beginning tomorrow morning. I suppose that is okay with you Yuki-san?" K asked. Yuki didn't look too happy but nodded in approval. "Good!! Now, Suguru and Hiro. We need to know if it would be okay if you two moved in together until this is all settled. Hiro, would you mind?" K fingered the gun sticking out of its holster and grinned madly. Hiro noticed this and quickly answered.  
"Ofcourse not!" He smiled.   
"Good, so tonight Suguru I want to see you settled into Hiro's apartment by midnight, then tomorrow Quatre and Trowa will be joining you." K looked around then his eyes settled upon Ryuichi. He walked over to the singer and shook him awake.   
"Ryuichi?" He asked. Ryuichi sprang to life and quickly sat up. "Tomorrow Duo and I will be moving in. I trust that is okay with you?" Ryuichi's eyes lit up.  
"YAY!! We're gonna have so much fun!!" He jumped over at Duo. "Kumagoro already likes you!!" he thrust the bunny in Duo's face. Duo smiled and patted Kumagoro on the head.  
"I like Kumagoro too!" Duo laughed. Ryuichi squealed with delight and ran from the room to tell Tohma more than likely. K cleared his throat.   
"That is all. You are dismissed. Tomorrow I will be at Yuki's at 9 A.M. to make sure…" K started.   
"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Wufei interjected.   
"We didn't survive the war by getting help like you, I think we can handle this ourselves. Let us do our job, Mr. K." Heero added with a cold glare. K gulped and stepped back.   
"Well I will be over later that day to check up on things. Then I will be at Hiro's tomorrow also to make sure everything is set up. After that, I will come and pick you up at the hotel, Duo, and we will arrive at Ryuichi's together. Until then…Ja na!" He smiled.  
  
  
~*End Chapter 4  
  
  
Yaya! Chapter 4 is done!!!!!   
Well Pink Bunny did you like the broom closet?! ^_^  
  
The next chapter will be mainly Quatre and Trowa's night together that Quatre promised in Chapter one! It will also have Suguru and Hiro also! So next chapter there will be no Shuichi, Yuki, K, Duo, Heero, ect. Just Suguru, Hiro, Quatre and Trowa!! Okay? Well minna-san I am SLEEEEEEEPY! I have school tomorrow.   
Quick note: I have a marching band competition this Saturday and since we have to practice I will be really busy all week, so it may take a few days in between chapters, gomen! *hands everyone pocky*  
  
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	5. The Realization and Promises Kept Part O...

Yay! I have free time! I can now write Chapter 5!! *applause* hehe, thank you thank you!  
And as I said in Chapter 4, this chapter only has Suguru, Hiro, Quatre and Trowa. Okie?  
Next chapter will be based around Heero, Duo, Yuki, and Shuichi. ^_^  
Here it is! My amazing, wonderful, magnificent, awe-inspiring, jaw dropping, pocky deserving CHAPTER FIVE~  
*grins and eats pocky while happily cuddling her Ryu-chan doll*  
Disclaimers: Well, poop, I don't own them, BUT!!!!! Christmas is coming up!! Maybe Mommy will be nice and sell our sail boat for the rights…..^_^  
A/N: Hurricane Lilly is coming right for my state, (Alabama), and I do believe out power will be knocked out. It's already a Category 4, and it's still in the Gulf. Damnit. Also, I do have that band competition and I will be leaving Friday morning and getting back Saturday/Sunday. So I should have Chapter 6 up either Monday or Sunday. Ko??  
Chapter 5 will have 2 parts. Each part contains the same night. Meaning, each part took place Monday night. So it's all in one day! Get it?! ^_^, so Chapter 7 starts the second day where Quatre and Trowa move in. etc.  
Pairings: Hiro/Suggy-chan, Quatre/Trowa. YAY!! Some Suggy lovin!! Poor lil' guy…he's like the only one who didn't get any during the series. You know Mika boinked Tohma, and you can sense the Sakano/K loving, and Hiro had to have done something to Ayaka (BITCH!) , Ryuichi…well he has Kumagorou. 'nuf said. Shuichi and Yuki…DUH! And Noriko's a slut, so it just leaves pooooooooor Suguru! So here's what I thought. Why have Ayaka? NOONE likes her, and Hiro's WAY too good for her! Anyone else see my reasoning?   
  
  
CHAPTER 5 (Part 1)  
  
That night, Suguru packed all the belongings he thought he might need while he stayed at Hiro's place. Finally closing the last clasps on the case, Suguru wiped a hand across his brow and sighed. This was going to be *interesting* to say the least. After taking a quick check around the room, he turned off the light, grabbed his bags, and left the small apartment.  
  
~*Hiro's Apartment*~  
  
Hiro sighed as he picked a few chords of his guitar. This arrangement was going to be hard, but all in all, he figured it might be fun as well. There was only one problem. Starting tomorrow there would be 4 people living in his one room, SMALL, apartment. He wouldn't dare make Suguru sleep on the small couch tonight, so he decided to let the small teen have his bed and he would sleep on the floor. And the matter of Trowa and Quatre would wait until tomorrow. At the sounds of a soft nock, Hiro set his guitar back in its case and opened the door. Suguru stood there with one bag and a pillow.   
"Gomen for coming so early! It's not a problem is it?" The teen asked. Hiro laughed a little and shook his head.   
"No, I assure you it's okay. You're just in time for dinner, whatever it is." Hiro stepped aside and let the keyboardist in. Suguru set his bag beside the coach and looked around.   
"Do you want to go out….to eat?" Hiro asked suddenly very close. Suguru was startled by the closeness of the voice and spun around. He stood nose to nose with Hiro. (A/N: Hiro was leaned over ^_^) He gulped and nodded. Hiro grinned and grabbed his jacket. "Well, let's go."  
"Ah, Hai!" Suguru recovered from his shock and followed Hiro.   
  
~*Other side of town, in Quatre and Trowa's hotel room*~  
  
Quatre moaned as Trowa's lips met his.   
"What were you saying earlier about a little one on one?" The brunette asked. Quatre smiled and kissed his over again.   
"Well, let me show you exactly what I mean." He smiled.   
"I love it when you are like this." Trowa commented before lifting the smaller pilot up and pressing him against the wall with Quatre's legs around his waist, Trowa's hands around his midsection. Quatre's hands were buried in Trowa's hair, his bangs pulled completely back. (A/N: *GASP* TROWA HAS TWO EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^) Trowa ravaged the smaller boy's mouth as his hands began to unbutton Quatre's button up blue shirt.   
"This does nothing for your eyes." Trowa said as he broke the kiss to get air. Quatre grinned as Trowa unbuttoned the last button, exposing Quatre's pale chest. He pushed Trowa away so that he could get on his own feet. Quatre put it so there were a few inches between them. He smiled evilly and walked behind Trowa. Trowa tried to turn but was stopped by a handkerchief going over his eyes.   
"Little One?" He asked uncertain. He felt a small hand take his and lead him around the room. He heard a door open and the scent of Vanilla cascaded his nose. Quatre let go of his hand.  
"Stay here, and don't peak." He left the room and went to great the waiter. He soon came back though.  
"Alright, follow me." Quatre took his hand again and led him to the middle of the room. Trowa was urged to sit down and lay back.  
"Wait." Quatre called before Trowa laid back. Trowa suddenly felt hands taking off his shirt. When the item was gone, Quatre pushed him back down.   
"It's furry." He said. Quatre giggled.  
"Ofcourse! It's a bear rug!" He smiled. "Now, stop talking and trust me." Trowa closed his mouth and rested his head back against the stuffed bear's.   
Quatre smiled down at his captive. He leaned over and grabbed a strawberry from the container and dipped it in the chocolate sauce that sat beside it. Slowly he climbed up Trowa's body, intentionally letting his lips graze over his belly as he sat himself upright to straddle Trowa. Trowa grasped as he felt something cold circle around his left nipple. Slowly, Quatre trailed the fruit up Trowa's throat, up his chan and outlined Trowa's lips with the sauce.  
"Go on, eat it." Quatre told him. Trowa opened his mouth and bit into the juicy fruit. Quatre let go of it and leaned down. He flicked his tongue around the pert nipple and gather all the chocolate up there before trailing his tongue up the path of the chocolate and lapping it up his throat. He paused when he reached the taller boy's mouth. Trowa felt this.  
"Hmm, Quatre?" He asked unsure. Quatre smirked evilly as he grabbed the feather that sat to the left of him…  
  
~*Meanwhile, with Suguru and Hiro*~  
  
Suguru blushed for the thousandth time that night. Hiro and him were now seated at a local restaurant and were just sitting there.  
"Suguru, why are you so nervous around me?" Hiro asked all of a sudden. Suguru's eyes opened and he began to sweat.  
"Oh! Um, I-I-I'm not nervous!" He stuttered while turning a nice shade of pink.  
"Wanna bet?" Hiro asked with a smirk. Hiro leaned across the table and got nose to nose with the teenager. Suguru started sweating heavily. Hiro go about a mere centimeter from kissing Suguru when the teen fell back in his chair and ended up sprawled on the floor. Hiro raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
"I guess I won." He said. He got up and walked around to the other side of the table to help Suguru up. They barely touched but it was enough to get Suguru hot again. When they were situated again the waitress came over and took their orders.  
"Will this be one check or two?" She asked looking at her pad.  
"Two"  
"One"  
Suguru and Hiro answered at the same time. Hiro narrowed his eyes at him and answered.  
"One." They gave the woman their orders and sat there in silence for a few moments. Their meals arrived and they ate in peace, when finally the check came and Hiro began to dig for correct change.  
"Gomen." Suguru said, breaking the silence.  
"Nani?" Hiro asked suspicious. He looked across the table. Suguru's eyes were downcast.  
"I am nervous." He answered softly. Hiro got the correct change out and set it on the table along with a tip.  
"I…I just…" Suguru began again. Hiro walked over and took the teen's hand.  
"Come on, let's talk about this back at my place." Hiro smiled at him and led him out the door of the restaurant. The whole way back, they neither talked nor released their hold on the other's hand.   
When they arrived back, Hiro fished around in his pocket for his key with his extra hand. When he finally found it, he opened the door and pulled Suguru inside. When the other was in Hiro closed the door and let go of Suguru's hand. He then stripped off his jacket and hung it back in the closet.   
"You can put your things in the closet. There should be enough hangers and room." Hiro said. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.   
"I will be back in about half an hour, I am going to go shower." He entered the only other door in the apartment and closed it a little bit so that it was a tad bit open.   
Once he heard the shower running, Suguru figured the hell with his shyness and decided to chance a glance at Hiro. Slowly he walked over to the door and peeked inside.   
"Caught ya." A voice said from beside him.  
  
~*Back at the hotel room*~  
(A/N: As much as I want to, I can't post a lemon. I could, but it would have to be separate, so here's the lime version. *shrugs*)  
Trowa sighed as Quatre kept lathering him with chocolate sauce and feeding him strawberries. Quatre then began to remove the rest of Trowa's clothing leaving the taller pilot naked before his hungry eyes. Quatre then slowly undid the binding of Trowa's handkerchief and let the teen adjust his eyes.   
When the blindfold was taken off of him, Trowa got a good look at the room. They were in the hotel's bedroom, which was completing surrounded by vanilla candle, roses, and a lot of fruits of various kinds.   
"Quatre? How?" He gestured around the room.  
"Oh, it pays to have money." Quatre smirked and began lavishing attention back to the other boy. Soon they were both naked and having hot monkey sex.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I can't go any further with this part! If you want I can continue to type it, just email me and I will send you what I have typed for the rest!)  
  
~*Back At Hiro's*~  
  
Suguru gasped and jumped back. The door opened the rest of the way to show a half-naked Hiro, clad only in his jeans.  
"I was just going to brush my teeth!" Suguru denied. Hiro smirked and walked forward. Suguru stumbled back and finally was stopped by the wall. Hiro put his arm out to lean against the wall (A/N: Think Ep 1 where Yuki did that to Shu-chan in the elevator!) and leaned very close to Suguru. Finally Hiro closed the gap between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. Hiro brought the hand down to encircle Suguru's waist to pull him closer. His other arm buried itself in Suguru's hair. At first Suguru was very timid and his eyes were wide open, but soon his eyes closed and he relaxed into Hiro's embrace. His arms came up to wrap around Hiro's neck.   
Hiro pulled back and looked into Suguru's eyes. Suguru opened his eyes and stared at Hiro.   
"Still nervous?" The guitarist asked. Suggy-chan nodded a 'no' before leaning up and bringing his lips back to Hiro's. Hiro opened his lips and plummeted his tongue into Suguru's awaiting mouth. Suguru moaned and tightened his hold on Hiro.   
Hiro was very careful in leading them over to the bed and he let Suguru lay down, lips still locked with his, and then he settled himself onto Suguru's body. Suguru broke the kiss and stared up into Hiro's eyes.   
"So I am guessing it was me you were talking about when you told Ayaka that you wanted someone else?" He asked Hiro. Hiro nodded.  
"Ever sense I saw you I have wanted you." Hiro confessed. Suguru smiled.  
"So now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" Hiro smiled at that and laid down beside Suguru and pulled him into his arms.   
"Well, for now I just want to hold you, after that we'll just see." Hiro smiled as he pulled Suguru tightly against his chest with Suggy-chan's face toward his own.   
Hiro brought his hand up and used his thumb to caress Suguru's cheek softly. Soon they both fell into a deep sleep.   
  
~*End Chapter 5 part 1!*~   
  
Well what do you think? To sappy?????  
MANY BIG THANKS TO CHIBIUKYOU!!! I WUV U CHEEKA! *as a fan*  
Arigato for all the wonderful reviews I got.   
NEXT CHAPTER: Heero/Duo & Yuki/ Shuichi….*goes weak* my two all time fav. pairings!!!!!!!!  
Bye Bye!!  
*Bounces off to bed*  
Expect chapter 5 part 2 by Monday! 


	6. The Realization and Promises Kept Part T...

Hey! I am back!! Our marching competition was soooooo awesome!  
My band got straight 1's! (That's a superior rating) and we also got best flag corps. & Feature twirler for our class!! (Classes are arranged by size) we also got best drumline for our class! AND! Out of like 20ish bands we got "Best Overall Effect"! That's the highest honor there!! I am so happy! My senior year is turning out so awesome! ^_^ PLUS!!! Auburn Marching Band was there!! I am going to Auburn University next year and so I was so happy I got to see the marching band that I will be joining!! =^.^=  
Anywhoos! I got back last night around 3:30 a.m., so I couldn't update last night, but I will update today! Ko? Sorry it was so long!  
Warnings: Shuichi/Yuki mushiness. Heero/Duo mushiness….Wufei getting hit by random flying objects…blah blah! You get the picture right?  
  
  
Chapter 5 Part 2  
  
When Heero and Duo returned to their hotel room the first thing Heero did was get on his laptop and contacted Major Sally about the mission details. Duo on the other hand went and fell limply on the bed after undoing his braid. He knew that Heero had an obsession with the hair, even if he wouldn't admit it. After a short while, Duo felt the bed go down a little bit when Heero's weight settled on it. He was pulled softly into Heero's tight embrace. He sighed and rested his head happily on Heero's shoulder. Heero placed some feather light kisses on Duo's crown. Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's embrace.  
"I love you." Heero said all of a sudden. Duo jerked his head up and brought it to hover over his lover's. Heero began running his hands through Duo's loose hair.   
"What brought that on?" He asked with a grin.  
"Just an impulse I had." Heero answered as he bent his head forward to capture Duo's lips. Duo sighed as the Wing pilot grazed his tongue over Duo's lips. Duo obliged and let Heero's tongue enter. They parted after a few minutes.  
"I love you too, Hee-kitty." Heero growled at the nickname. Duo continued to tease his lover.   
"I was horny all day from watching you." Duo smiled and Heero groaned.  
"I bet that was hard." Heero stated. Duo grinned.  
"You have no idea." Duo captured Heero's lips again.  
  
~*At Yuki's House*~  
  
Shuichi dropped his lazy body onto the couch and sighed. He then turned over and grabbed the pillow from the back of the couch and put it on his face and dropped his hands to the sides of the couch. Today sucked so much. Who would want him dead?  
With a grunt his rolled over and fell off of the couch.   
"Damnit." He groaned. He went to push himself up but instead got pulled up by Yuki's arms.   
"Come on, it's time to sleep." Yuki brought them into his bedroom and dropped Shuichi on his bed.  
"Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki stopped unbuttoning his shirt and glanced at Shuichi.  
"I figured after what happen today I can't be mean to you as much anymore." Yuki explained and then finished stripping off his shirt. Shuichi nodded and took off his pants and laid back down on the bed pulling the covers up around himself. He slowly drifted to sleep.  
When he awoke again he shivered at the temperature in the room. He sat up and looked around and noticed Yuki's outline outside on the balcony. Shuichi pushed himself up and went outside quietly and slipped his arms around Yuki's middle.   
"Yuki?" He asked softly. Yuki closed his eyes and exhaled some cigarette smoke before turning around in Shuichi's arms and facing him.   
"Why are you up?" Yuki asked the purple haired singer. Shuichi sighed and leaned his head against Yuki's chest.  
"Because I was cold." Shuichi replied.  
"Hn." Yuki answered. "You need to go back to sleep. Tomorrow those preventers will be here and it is going to be hectic." Shuichi nodded.  
"I know, but I can't sleep, it's just annoying thinking about what happened today and what all I learned." Shuichi took in a slow breath. "H-How long have you known?" He asked. Yuki was quiet for a little bit before flicking his cigarette off of the balcony, not caring if someone got hit. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's middle.  
"For about a week. Tohma told me not to tell you." Yuki answered. "It was hard. I wanted to say something, but I knew I couldn't."   
"Is that why you have been so nice to me this week? I thought maybe you were going through that rare once a millennium week where you actually were being nice and sociable." Shuichi kidded. Yuki lightly smacked his head and then put the hand back around Shuichi.  
"I can be nice when I want to. I am not always cold." Yuki answered. Shuichi raised his head to look at him with a 'yeah right' glance. "Okay, maybe I am." Yuki joked. Shuichi smiled and put his head back on Yuki's chest.   
"I still love you though." Shuichi said. Yuki's arms tightened around Shuichi.   
"I-I love you too, Shuichi." Yuki said softly into the singer's ear. Shuichi jerked his head up.   
"You do?" He asked surprised.  
"Would I ever lie?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, there was that time when you lied about Ayaka, oh! And that time with the plumber guy, I still say he was right, then…" His lips were caught. Shuichi moaned into the kiss.  
"Baka, you talk to much." Yuki said when they parted.  
"It's your job to shut me up." Yuki happily complied and captured Shuichi's lips again. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sparing with Shuichi's. After a short while the couple separated and just held on to each other. Shuichi was almost asleep when he felt himself being lifted again.   
Yuki set his precious burden on his bed and then he crawled in behind his lover and pulled his against his chest. Shuichi rolled over in his sleep and set his head on Yuki's chest. Yuki kissed his brow and tighten his grip on Shuichi.  
"I do love you, I really really do my koi." He said softly before following his lover into the land of dreams.  
  
~*Back at Heero and Duo's room*~  
  
Duo and Heero laid tangled in a mass of limbs, hair and sheets panting heavily.   
"Well THAT was fun!" Duo said between breaths. Heero nodded his agreement and rolled over bringing Duo back into his arms.   
"Just let me know again when your that horny and I will be sure that you receive the right 'attention'" Heero joked and nipped Duo's shoulder playfully.   
"Will do Hee-kitty, will do." Duo smiled.  
"What is up with that name anyway?" Heero asked.  
"Why? Something wrong with it?"   
"No, just different. And I never call you anything else." Heero said.  
"That's not true. Just know I remember being labeled 'Duo Hoovermatic'." Duo laughed. Heero blushed.  
"Well I am not going to call you that in public. I will NEVER hear the end of it."   
"I honestly just like it when you call me koi."   
"Really?"   
"Really." He kissed Heero. "Let's go to sleep, lots of work tomorrow." Heero agreed and kissed Duo thoroughly before settling back down and spooning his lover against him.  
"Goodnight Hee-kitty. I love you."  
"Night Koi, Ai Shiteru."  
  
~*On a sidewalk*~  
  
Wufei looked up from where he was standing to look at the moon.  
"Treize…" He got a sad look on his face. "You never knew exactly what you meant to me." He sighed softly and continued walking down the sidewalk. After the meeting had adjourned he decided to walk back to the hotel but got side tracked and figured even if he did get lost, all he had to do was get a cab. Now he was in some neighborhood. Suddenly a something hit him on his head. He leaned over to look at it. It was a cigarette. He looked up in the direction it came from and noticed two figures in an embrace.  
"Damn lovers." He muttered before continuing down the sidewalk. His thoughts more recently were centered on Treize and Zechs. He missed them so much. He knew Treize was dead, but Zechs, well they never found his body. They found Epyon, but there was no body in the cockpit. That raised a lot of suspicion, but none ever continued the case on it. Everyone just figured he tried to flee, and then his body got burned up in the wreckage, but Wufei had doubts. Deciding to call it a night, he waved down a cab.  
  
  
*End Chp. 5 part 2*  
  
Well, what cha think? Not as good as I wanted it, but I can't seem to think of anything else. While I was writing this I also had to read a biography on J.R.R. Tolkien, so I mean, I couldn't think of anything. Oh well. Next chapter should be typed tomorrow!!!  
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	7. The Moving In

Okay, I just scarffed down a pint of chocolate chip cookie-dough ice cream and I am HYPER! Hehe, AHHHH!! EVIL NORIKO!!! AHH! ^_^ *sweatdrop*  
  
Anyways! Even though Chapter 5 didn't get a hell of a lot reviews I will still update this because I am afraid of what Chibiukyou will do if I don't update regularly! *cowers*  
Warnings: yaoi (duh!), mushiness, craziness, Duo & Ryuichi high on something….yup that's about it.  
SURPRISE CHARACTER!!!!!! *dodges non-Inu fans* OH COME ON!!! U GOTTA LOVE THE DOG BOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here it is! Day 2! Chapter 6!  
  
Hiro groaned when his alarm began going off and buried his head deeper into the space between himself and Suguru. Suguru slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sun hit them dead on. He rolled over and buried his face into Hiro's neck. Hiro opened one eye.  
"Hey that's not fair. I hid my head first!" Hiro joked and then thumped Suguru playfully on the head.   
"Hey that's not fair either!!" Suguru joked and jumped out of the bed. Hiro's eyes softened and he watched Suguru for a moment. The young boy's hair was messy, his clothes were rumpled and he had very sleepy eyes. Kawaii. Hiro thought. He sat up to the side of the bed yawning loudly. When he opened his arms wide to stretch Suguru launched himself forward and landed onto Hiro's chest, knocking the other man back down onto the bed with Suguru above him.   
"Hahah, yes? May I help you?" Hiro laughed. Suguru smiled and caught Hiro's lips with his own. He pulled back though with a funny expression on his face.  
"Hiro…."He moaned and kissed Hiro's cheek. "Brush your teeth, you have morning breath." He laughed and jumped up off of Hiro.   
"Hey!" Hiro protested. "I do not!!" He glomped Suguru, sending them both sprawled out on the floor of Hiro's apartment. Hiro used one hand to pin Suguru's above his head and then used his other hand to tickle his victim.   
"Do you surrender?" Hiro laughed.   
"Never!" Suguru said between giggles. Hiro tickled him faster this time and applied soft kisses to the boy's neck.   
"What about now?" Hiro asked in a husky voice. Suguru shivered at his touches.  
"Without a doubt, I don't." Suguru answered.   
"Fine, have it your way." Hiro said in a sassy voice and stood up. Suguru jumped to his knees.  
"Hey!!" Suguru protested. "Talk about not being fair!" He jumped up and tackled Hiro to the ground again. He caught Hiro's lips with his own. When they parted Hiro latched his arms around Suguru's middle and flipped them over so that he was on top.  
"So you surrendered?" Hiro asked with a quirked eyebrow, while his hands toyed with Suguru's shirt buttons.  
"Hai! Hai! I surrender!" The younger boy gasped as he felt Hiro's fingers loosen the last button and slid his hands inside the boy's shirt and found an already pert nipple.  
"My, My aren't we a hentai?" He was just about to reach his head down to kiss Suguru when there was a soft nock at the door, then he heard it opened. Quatre and Trowa walked in carrying a few bags, with Quatre holding an extra key in his hand. Quatre turned fifty shades brighter than his pink shirt and turned away from the pair. Trowa's eye merely widened and he smiled.   
"Did we come at a bad time?" The brunette asked. Hiro looked down at Suguru and quickly jumped off of him. Suguru swiftly jumped up and held his shirt closed with his arms crossed.   
"No! Not at all!" The young keyboardist answered while trying to hide his embarrassment. Hiro just smiled.  
"Well, how many bags are there in total?" He asked the two new comers. Quatre slowly turned around just to make sure everything was okay, and then set the key on top of the TV that was next to him.  
"We have five, but there are about 3 more full of surveillance camera's and other necessities that should be arriving today sometime." Quatre explained. Hiro nodded and then looked at the clock. It was nearly noon!  
"Gomen for coming to early!" Quatre apologized. Hiro laughed.  
"It's okay. It's no problem. I am glad you did come early though, I hate to think what K would have done if he was the one who came and 'interrupted' us." Hiro smiled. His face faltered. "There is one problem though." Trowa raised his eyebrows.  
"The sleeping arrangements." Hiro finished. "As you can see, it's just a one room, one bathroom apartment, basically made for one person. I have decided though that you and Trowa may have my bed, and I shall sleep on the floor. Suguru you can have the couch if you like, or we can rearrange that." He sat down on the couch. "It's up to you guys." Quatre smiled and set his bags down.  
"Oh! Trowa and me wouldn't dream of making you sleep on the floor! You can have your bed and we will sleep on the floor!" Quatre assured him.   
"No! I insist!" Hiro protested, jumping from the couch.  
"As do I!" Quatre responded he jumped right face to face with Hiro.  
"Guys!" Suguru shouted. The two looked up from their 'bed fight' and blinked at the normally calm musician. Suguru smiled sweetly. (Which made Hiro's heart sink, and if we looked closely at Hiro's mind *author brings the audience to a close up of Hiro's mind* We shall see the shojo bubbles flying everywhere and little Suguru's wearing nothing but fairy wings flying around in a field full of flowers with Hiro frolicking in the field.)  
"Let's flip a coin!" He held up a quarter. "Whoever wins gets the floor!" Quatre nodded his approval, as did Hiro. Trowa just sat there on the couch with his Quat-chan plushie.  
Suguru flipped the coin into the air.   
"Tails!" Hiro shouted.  
"Head!" Quatre shouted.  
"Anytime." Trowa muttered.   
The coin landed on the floor and continued to spin before finally landing on tails.   
"Hahah!" Hiro held his fist in victory. "I get the floor! Now you must have my bed!" Hiro started dancing around his room. Suguru sweatdropped.   
"If you need me, I will be in the shower." He said as he grabbed a new pair of clothes and his bath supplies. Hiro stopped dancing around the room and stared at the retreating form of his Sugu-chan.  
"Um, Hiro-kun?" Quatre asked shyly. "May we unpack?" Hiro was shaken out of his thoughts and pointed towards the closet.  
"There! Put them there…um…yeah…I have to go…um brush my teeth! That's it!" He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Quatre stood blinking at him for a moment before turning to his lover.  
"What?" Trowa asked as he hid his Quat-chan plushie quickly.   
"Nothing! Let's unpack!"  
  
~*At Yuki's*~  
  
Wufei and Heero knocked on the door at around 8:00 that morning. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a happy Shuichi.   
"Kooooooooonichiwa!" The singer greeted them. The pilots nodded and entered the apartment. "Welcome to our humble aboad!! You guys can have the bedroom right next to Yuki and me! Though at night you may want to cover your heads at night or stuff your ears cause Yuki and I like too…"   
"BRAT! QUIET DOWN!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed from the office. Shuichi giggled and resumed speaking, though this time lower.  
"Well anywhoos! Have a look around. What kind of movies do you like?" He asked with a smile. Wufei and Heero ignored him and began surveying the room.   
"Okay, what about music?" Shuichi tried, but again silence answered him.  
"Geez, you guys are about as talkative as Yuki. Wah! How come I get the boring ones!" Shuichi began to cry. The pilots stopped what they were doing to look at the sobbing chibi singer. Yuki entered at that moment and looked down at his lover. Shuichi waddled over to him and latched on to his leg.   
"Wah! Yuki!" He sobbed. Yuki rubbed his temple. He dropped his cigarette into the ashtray and then walked back into the study, with a crying chibi on his leg. When the door was closed Wufei and Heero looked at each other and shrugged.  
"He's about as talkative as Duo, if not worse." Wufei commented. "No wonder K put me with them and not Duo. You and Yuki might go senile at that." Wufei grinned.  
"Duo can be quiet when he wants to be you know." Heero commented as grabbed his bag and walked into the room Shuichi had designated for them. When he got in he dropped his bags on the floor. Wufei followed.   
"There's only one bed." Wufei observed.   
"I will be sleeping on the couch so that we can watch them from both sides." Heero said. He took his laptop out and went back out to the din. He carefully set it up on the coffee table and connected it to the Internet. After that he grabbed the phone to call HQ.  
"Major Sally Po please, this is Heero Yuy, code name 'Night Whisper'." Heero talked into the phone.  
"Heero? How is everything?" Sally asked over the phone when she answered.  
"Fine, when are the supplies suppose to arrive?" Heero asked.  
"Today around noon your time. There should be enough cameras and guns to suite your style." Sally smiled.  
"Arigato." Heero went to hang up.  
"Oh and Heero?" Sally said. "Be careful." Heero nodded with a grunt and hung up the phone.   
"The supplies should be here at noon." Heero told Wufei. Wufei nodded and finished unpacking.  
  
~*At Ryuichi's Apartment*~  
  
Duo stared in awe at the huge apartment.  
"LA LI HO!!" Ryuichi greeted him. Duo smiled.   
"Morning!" Duo said back. K followed Duo in. Ryuichi grabbed one of Duo's bags and ran towards a door.   
"Come with Kuma and Me!!" He yelled as he darted into the room. Duo smiled and followed Ryuichi.   
"This is your room! Aint it shiny!" Ryuichi giggled. Indeed it was. The walls were silver, the floor had black carpeting, and the bed's covers and comforter were navy blue, about the same color as Ryuichi's eyes. They all had glitter on them which made the room sparkle.  
"I love it!" Duo jumped on the bed and began jumping up and down. Ryuichi grinned and jumped on the bed with him.   
"Catch!" Ryuichi yelled as he tossed Kuma at Duo. Duo caught it and began spinning as he jumped. K looked at the pair from the doorway. He rubbed his temple and fingered his gun. This was going to be a HARD mission.   
"Where the hell did I put that aspirin?!" He muttered as he went back into the living room.  
Duo and Ryuichi stopped jumping and fell onto the bed giggling loudly like school children.   
"You're fun!" Ryuichi grinned as he bounced up. "Kuma and I like you a lot! Ohhh! And your hair is sooooo pretty!" Duo laughed at that. "Can I touch it!?" Ryuichi asked with big puppy dog eyes. Duo quit laughing for a moment. Touch his hair? The hair he hadn't cut since he was with Solo, and the hair he had first had braided by Sister Helen?   
"Anou…Ryuichi…" He tried to sound apologetic. Ryuichi jumped at him.  
"It's okay!" The singer yelled. Duo smiled. "Come on! Let's go find K!" Ryuichi tried to pull the pilot but Duo got out of his grip.  
"Gomen Ryuichi! I have to do a lot of work right now! I have to leave in about an hour to meet up with my buddies so we can get our supplies! I will be back though!" Ryuichi's eyes began to water. Duo tried to think of something to say quickly. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a coloring book. Ah! Perfect! "How about when I get done tonight I come back and I will color with you!" Duo tried. Ryuichi's eyes lit up.  
"Honto, honto, honto, HONTO NI?!" The singer asked.   
"Honto Ni!!!" Duo laughed. Ryuichi smiled.   
"Okay! Have fun working!" Duo smiled as the singer left then went back to his luggage. He pulled out his laptop, (Heero INSISTED that Duo get one, for reasons unknown…) and set it on the table that sat in the corner of the room. Then he began unpacking his luggage. After he was done, he called up Heero's cell phone.  
"Hai?" Heero asked.  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
"Meet us back at the airport infront of terminal 578 at noon." Heero answered. Duo glanced at his watch. It was 11.   
"Alright, see ya then. Bye."  
"Hn." They hung up the phone. Duo smiled when he pulled his most prized possession out of his bag. It was a picture of him and Heero taken by Quatre without Heero knowing. Duo was wrapped up in Heero's lap with his head nestled under Heero's chin and the Wing pilot had a grasp on Duo's braid. The picture itself was a good one, but what drew Duo to it the most was the small smile that was on Heero's lips. Duo sighed and set the picture on the nightstand.   
  
~*An Hour Later at the Airport Terminal*~  
  
When Duo arrived the others were already there.  
"About time Maxwell." Wufei commented.   
"Hey! I needed my beauty sleep!" Duo laughed.  
"Didn't help much." Heero muttered. Duo looked in shock.  
"Hee-chan!" Duo acted hurt. Heero grinned softly and grabbed Duo's braid.  
"Baka."   
The group walked towards the selected terminal and waited for the shipment to come off the private jet. When the packages came they looked at the person bringing them. He had long black hair and golden eyes.  
"I don't recognize you! Are you new?" Duo asked. The man stopped infront of them.  
"I am, the name is Yasha, Inu Yasha." The man answered. "Just call me Inu." He held the papers out to Heero. "Major Sally asks that you sign this." He said. Heero nodded and signed the papers.   
"How many boxes are there?" Trowa asked. Inu looked up and then over his shoulder.   
"There are 15 boxes with supplies. Each pair gets 5 boxes each." Inu explained. He took the papers back from Heero. "Alright, that is it. If you need me I will be staying with my fiancée Kagome Higarashi up in Kyoto, here is her number." He handed Duo the number. "Major Sally says to call me when you get closer to ending the investigation. She says the more help the better she feels is necessary for this operation." The pilots nodded and Inu left them with the boxes. Duo clapped his hands together.  
"Alrighty!" He yelled. "Let's get these guys back to the places and get everything situated!" The pilots nodded and pulled the cart to the van outside that K-san had 'borrowed from Sakano-san. After pilling everything in they left. (Duo, Quatre and Trowa had taken cabs to the airport)   
They first dropped off Quatre and Trowa, then Duo. Then Heero and Wufei made their ways back to Yuki's apartment.  
  
~*In Hiro's bathroom*~  
  
Suguru sighed as the hot spray hit his sensitive skin. Last night had been wonderful for him. He had harbored feelings for the guitarist of Bad Luck ever since he met him, now he knew that Hiro felt the same way! Suguru closed his eyes as he began working shampoo into his hair. He stopped when he felt another pair of hands join his in the ministration of his head.   
"You look tired." Hiro muttered into his ear while licking the flesh softly. Suguru moaned and leaned back against Hiro's chest.   
"I'm not, just a little embarrassed. I can't believe they chose THAT time to walk in." Suguru answered. Hiro maneuvered his head under the shower spray and washed all the soap away from Suguru's head. Afterwards he lathered some soap up on a sponge and began washing Suguru's shoulders.   
"Well, they are gone now, I believe." Hiro said as he dropped kisses along the curve of Suguru's ear.  
"H-Hiro…I never…" Suguru blushed.   
"Shh…koi…I know." Hiro answered as he moved the sponge to wash Suguru's back then moving to caress his front.   
"H-How?" Suguru moaned as Hiro's hand brushed over a nipple.  
"Call it an educated guess." Hiro smiled. He moved the sponge to Suguru's backside and moved the object around the cheeks…  
"Hiro…"   
"Yes?" He moved the sponge to the front of Suguru to wash his goal.   
"Feels so good…" Suguru moaned.   
"We're back!" Quatre yelled from inside the apartment. Hiro groaned and threw his head against Suguru's shoulders. Suguru turned around.  
" We gotta do something about them…" Suguru said evilly. "God knows what I will do if we get that close again and they walk in on us…again." Hiro kissed him and got out of the shower.  
"I have a plan." Hiro said with a sly smile.   
"Oh?" Suguru was curious now. He turned off the shower and stepped out to grab a towel. Hiro just winked as he put back on his clothes and went out the door. Suguru shrugged and got dressed.  
  
~*End Chapter 6*~   
  
Well, long but good? Tell me what cha think! WHAT IS HIRO'S PLAN?! You gotta wait til Chapter 7! "Hiro's Secret"  
Ja! 


	8. The All Mighty Plan! Part One

Yay! Chapter 7!   
I am also feeling a lil' depressed. I have become really lonely lately. I guess writing all these romancey stories has me feeling down about being single. *shrugs* Oh well, I went 4 years alone, why not go longer? Sides' the last relationship I had he tried to get what I wasn't offering. Men are such pigs. And people wonder why I went BI? *heh* go figure….  
  
I haven't given any thank you's to anyone lately, so I think I should.  
Chbibiukyou:…Well…I love ya cheeka! *glomp* So many great reviews from you has inspired me sooo much! You don't know how much it has!!! *pstttt!* New pairing coming up!  
  
Yuki: Yes! I love Quatre's more 'creative' side ^_^! Brings out the hentai in him!  
  
Djue: Arigato! Thank you for saying I potrayed the characters good! I try! Hiro/Suggy all the way!  
  
Pink Bunny:I thought you would like the broom closet seen ^_^  
  
Talian: I should add the Kuma beam…hmm…goooood idea….*evil grin*  
  
Banchy: Thank you! I like all your nice reviews!  
  
Embyr: Arigato!  
  
Rakuen: I thought I should write a GW/Gravi ficcie! I thought it was a good idea!  
  
MilliardoGirl06:All HAIL THE MIGHT SHUICHI AND RYUICHI!!!!!!!  
  
Now! Time for Chapter 7!!! This chapter is based only around Quatre/Trowa and Hiro/Suggy's day when they were setting up the surveillance cameras! Chapter 8 will be Duo, Heero, K, Ryuichi, blah! You get the point! 2 parts! Just like chapter 5!!  
  
  
Chapter 7 Part One!  
  
"We're back!" Quatre called as he and Trowa entered the small apartment. Hiro came out of the bathroom quickly, trying to fix his messed up hair.   
"Hey." He said blushing. Quatre's eyes widened when he saw Suguru getting dressed through to tiny crack in the door.   
"Oh!" He gasped. "D-Did we um…um…?" He turned several shades of red. Hiro's eyes widened.   
"No! I was just finishing getting ready!" Hiro lied. Quatre nodded and set the 3 cases on the ground.  
"What's in there?" Suguru asked as he emerged from the bathroom. Trowa unclasped one box while Quatre undid the other one. They lifted the lids.  
"Just some equipment." Trowa said. Inside the box he opened were many cameras. Some small, unnoticeable, and the others we bigger. Obviously the smaller ones were for secret surveillance. There was also a small computer to hook all the wires to. The one Quatre opened contained many guns. 6 to be exact. Quatre pulled out a gun and twisted a silencer on it, then examined the room through the little hole in the sniper eyehole. (A/N: Anou…I don't know anything about guns, bear with me!) Trowa pulled out a camera and the laptop. He and Quatre began positioning the cameras around the room in all four corners then two more right inside the doorway. Quatre looked at Hiro and Suguru from where he was helping Trowa.  
"This might take a while guys, if I gave you money would I mind going to buy dinner? My treat!" Quatre smiled.   
"Sure!" Suguru smiled. (anything to get away from all these wires!) he added mentally to himself. Quatre reached in his back pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Suguru.   
"What do you guys want?" Hiro asked. Quatre smiled.  
"Anything is fine!" Quatre smiled and waved to the two as they exited. Trowa smiled slightly.  
  
~*On the way to get food*~  
  
Hiro and Suguru walked silently to the elevator in Hiro's apartment building and waited for the elevator to come down. When it came, they got in and pressed for the lower floor. Immediately as the doors closed Hiro wrapped his arms around Suguru and held him against him. Suguru laid his head on Hiro's shoulder.  
"What brought this on?" Suguru asked. Hiro lightly chuckled.  
"Just wanted to hold you, do I need a reason?" Hiro asked.  
"No, no reason, and no complaints here." Suguru smiled. "Ne, Hiro?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Um, see, I was wondering…do you want me sleeping on the couch…anou, I just thought maybe we could…sleep…together on the f-floor." Suguru said shyly. Hiro smiled.   
"Baka, you actually think I would *let* you sleep on the couch?" He thumped Suguru lightly on the head.   
"I was just curious!" Suguru said. The doors to the elevator 'chinged' open and the boys reluctantly let go of each other.   
When they reached Hiro's motorcycle, Hiro got on and strapped his helmet on. Suguru just stood there, unsure what to do. Hiro looked at him.  
"Come on, hop on. Shuichi's helmet should be back there." Suguru nodded and got on behind Hiro and slipped on the helmet.   
"Good, now wrap your arms…."  
"Hiro! I have been on a motorcycle before!" Suguru laughed. Hiro chuckled and turned the motorcycle on. He sped out of the parking garage.   
Two figures watched the lovers leave and stepped out of the shadows.  
"So this is the new love interest. Looks like fun. Do you have everything ready?" The first person said. The second nodded and held up a briefcase.  
"It's all right here." The figure patted the case.  
"Good, now, let's go, we must meet with Boss." The first figure said as they entered a car and sped away.  
  
~*On the Road*~  
  
Suguru's arms tightened around Hiro's middle as Hiro zoomed through traffic. Suddenly they stopped at a drug store.   
"What are we doing here?" Suguru asked. Hiro winked at him.   
"Well I said I had a plan did I not?" Hiro smiled and led Suguru inside.  
"Excuse me mam?" Hiro asked the lady behind the counter. The young woman looked up at them.  
"Yes?"   
"I am looking for sleeping pills, extra strength if you have them." Hiro smiled.  
"Hiro! THAT'S your plan?!" Suguru sounded astonished.   
"Well? Got anything better?" Hiro asked him. Suguru thought for a moment.  
"Well no, but I didn't have any part of this okay?" Hiro nodded and purchased the sleeping pills.  
When they returned to Hiro's apartment Hiro was carrying two bags full of cups with Ramen in them and the sleeping pills in his pocket.   
"I brought Ramen!" Hiro shouted. Quatre and Trowa had their backs turned to them as they put up the last camera. Hiro smirked and pulled out the sleeping pills and opening two cups of ramen. He poured the contents of the sleeping pills into the bowls and set them on the small table.   
"Well hurry and eat!" Suguru smiled. Quatre and Trowa nodded their approval with their work and turned on the laptop. Instantly they had live feed from every camera.  
"Yay, ramen!" Quatre turned chibi. "I love ramen!" Him and Trowa began eating. Hiro and Suguru smirked at each other.   
Less than thirty minutes later Quatre and Trowa were passed out on each other. Hiro looked at the clock.   
"Only 5:00, not bad. They should be awake around…….oh….6 am?" Hiro laughed. Suguru giggled and put away the ramen bowls and threw away all the trash. Hiro pulled him into a tight hug and sat down on the bed with Suguru side ways in his lap. Suguru sighed and closed the distance between them crushing his lips to Hiro's. Hiro sighed and leaned back on the bed, then rolled over on top of Suguru. Hiro pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Suguru. He brushed a strand of hair away from the boy's face and smiled.   
"You're so beautiful." Hiro smiled. Suguru blushed. Just when Hiro was leaning down for a kiss shots rang out and began flying in their direction.  
"SUGURU!" Hiro shouted and rolled the two off the bed, then rolled over on top of the boy. He covered Suguru as much as he could.   
"Quatre and Trowa!" Suguru yelled as he looked over at the two slumbering preventers.   
"Oh no!" Hiro yelled and jumped from Suguru to the other two people. Just when Suguru was leaning up to help though, something suddenly hit him in the chest, causing his world to go black.   
"No, No! SUGURU!"  
  
~*End Chapter 7*~  
  
HAHA! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! Well what do you think? NOONE IS REVIEWING!!! Am I becoming retarded with this story or something?? Oh well, R&R please!!!!!!!!  
~*Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	9. The All Mighty Plan! Part Two

Yay! Chapter 7 Part 2!!!  
Many thanks go out to MilliardosGirl06! She is so awesome!! *Hands her a chibi Shuichi doll* I love ya cheeka!!!   
  
This has no Suggy/Hiro stuff in it, so the cliffhanger from chapter 7 part one will just hang over until chapter 8!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!! *dodges randomly thrown objects* HAVE MERCY!  
  
Just some dull comments from the author:Guess what?! Ya guys wanna see what I got from ebay???  
Copy and paste this link!  
http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=720020207  
Also, CHIBIUKYOU!!! WHERE ARE THEE?!  
  
It's so cool!! Also! I am bidding on an original tape of "The Last Unicorn". I WUV THAT MOVIE!!!!!!  
  
Anywhoos! Time for chapter 7 part 2!!  
Have fun! This part is when Heero, Wufei and Duo were setting up their stuff!! Plus!! Just for Chibiukyou…NEW CHARACTER COMES IN!!!! Yay!!  
  
Here we go!!  
  
Part 2  
  
When Heero and Wufei returned back to Yuki's apartment they walked in and were shocked at what they saw. Shuichi…was…asleep?! OMG!  
"He sleeps?" Wufei asked. Silently they walked over and set their cases on the ground. The cases held the same things as Trowa and Quatre's only a few more cameras due to the fact that Shuichi seemed to be the one in more danger then the other members of the band. They set up the laptop ontop of Yuki's TV and together started putting up the cameras. Yuki walked out a little later and turned on the TV. The pilots continued what they were doing.   
Shuichi awoke a little later, yawned and rolled off the couch onto the floor. Yuki stared down at him.  
"Graceful." Yuki stated. Shuichi 'raspberry'ed him and stood up stretching.   
"Wow!" Shuichi exclaimed when he saw all that Heero and Wufei had done. "CAN I HELP!?" Shuichi ran over to them and gave them big puppy dog eyes. Duo and Wufei sighed.  
"No." Yuki said. "You would probably mess them up." He took out a cigarette and lit it.   
"Yuki!!" Shuichi cried. Shuichi bounced over to Yuki and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I will be back for supper! I am going to see Ryu-san!" Shuichi bounded out of the door. Wufei and Heero looked at each other before turning to look at Yuki. Yuki sighed and rubbed his temple.  
"I know, I know…" Yuki sighed and slumped back against the couch. The pilots turned around and got back to hooking up the cameras.  
  
~*At Ryuichi's*~ (A/N: I wanna be there!!)  
  
Duo was already finished setting up the cameras by the time Heero and Wufei were done. Actually he had made K do all the work. He, on the other hand, was coloring with Ryuichi. Ryuichi gasped when Duo went to color his picture with black.  
"EW! Black!" Ryuichi grabbed the crayon from Duo. "Black is so ugly! Color it with pink! Pink as in the color of Kuma!" He held the bunny out in example.   
"But I like black!" Duo took the black crayon. "Shinigami will never be pink!" He grabbed the black and stuck his tongue out at Ryuichi. Ryuichi jumped across the table and tackled Duo to the ground.   
"Shiny!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny!"  
"Black! Black! Black! Bl-" a gunshot was fired that shut the two boys up. The two looked over and saw K pointing a gun in their direction in one hand and in the other was a big bottle of Aspirin. His eye was twitching.  
"Quiet!" He ordered and marched back into the room he was going to stay in and slammed the door. Ryuichi giggled and looked down at Duo.   
"I don't think he's too happy!" Ryuichi laughed.   
"No I don't think so. Is he always this anal retentive?" Duo asked. Ryuichi nodded.  
"He's very mean when he wants to be, but K is fun too!" Ryuichi smiled and got off of Duo. Just then the doorbell rang.   
"COMING!!!!" Ryuichi yelled and grabbed for the door.   
"SHU-CHAN!" He glomped the new-comer. "Shu-chan Shu-chan!" He began chanting when he let the pink haired singer come in. Shuichi was right behind him being pulled in.  
"Hi Duo!" Shuichi cheered as he saw Duo.   
"Shu-chan! You were supposed to color with me yesterday! Remember?!" Ryuichi whined.   
"Oh yeah!" Shuichi squealed and dove for the coloring books. Ryuichi jumped right behind him and began coloring with Shuichi. Duo sweatdropped and stood.   
"Um, I think I am going to head over to Yuki's to check on Hee.." He noticed neither boy was paying attention so he went and knocked on K's door.  
"G'way." He heard. Duo opened the door and peeked inside. K was cleaning one of his guns on the bed.  
"I am going to go check on things at Yuki's and then go by Hiro's." Duo said. "I will be back. My cell number is on the counter if you need me." K nodded and shot a bullet next to Duo's head.  
"I said go away." Duo 'eep'ed and left the room. He tried to sneak past Shuichi and Ryuichi.  
"DUO-SAN!" Shuichi yelled. "Where you going!?" Duo slumped over.   
"Damn," he muttered to himself. "I'm caught."  
"Just to check up on Heero and Wufei!" Duo flashed them a V for 'victory' and then ran out of the door before the two psychos could attach to him. And he was NOT in the mood for 2 chibi singers to be attached to his legs wailing.  
When he reached the stairs to walk down he met a young man coming up them. Duo ran accidentally into the young man and knocking him on the floor.  
"Gomen!" The boy said. Duo blinked the nebulous feeling from his head and focused in on the boy. He looked just like…  
"Hey you okay?" The boy asked and sat up, offering his hand down to bring Duo up.  
"Oh, uh yeah, thanks. I'm Duo." Duo responded taking the boy's hand and lifting himself up. The boy smiled.  
"Tatsuha." The boy answered.   
"Yes, I am okay, thank you, are you?" Duo blinked and rubbed his head.   
"Yeah, I will be fine. Shuichi and Ryuichi always said I had a hard head." Tatsuha laughed.  
"You know Shuichi and Ryuichi?" Duo put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He joked with a smile.   
"Hahah, I take it you know them?" Tatsuha grinned and leaned against the wall.  
"Yeah, only known them for a day and already I am clutching my Tylenol to me at all times!" Duo smiled. "They are worse then me! And trust me, Hee-chan says it's bad!" Duo laughed.  
"They grow on you though." Tatsuha smiled.  
"Hey, you don't happen to know the right way to Yuki Erie's place do ya?" Duo asked. "I was just gonna grab a cab and see if they knew." Tatsuha began laughing.  
"Ofcourse I know how to get to Yuki's! He's my brother afterall!" Tatsuha said. He flashed Duo a smile. "Here come with me, my bike is outside. Besides, I wasn't due to meet up with Ryu-chan until around 6ish tonight, I just wanted to surprise him." He led Duo outside.  
"Ryu-chan?" Duo blinked. Wouldn't that mean that Tatsuha and Ryuichi…?  
"Tatsuha? Are you and Ryuichi….you know..?" Duo asked. Tatsuha laughed as he turned the bike's engine on.  
"No, well, not yet. I am hoping!" Tatsuha sped out to Yuki's once Duo was strapped on the bike behind him.   
When they reached Yuki's, Tatsuha dropped Duo off.  
"Well thanks for the ride man!" Duo laughed and shook hands with Tatsuha.  
"No problem! Hope to see you again soon!" Tatsuha smiled. "Bye!" He left.  
"Later!"  
Duo grinned and made his way up to Yuki's floor and knocked on the door. He heard a few shuffles and muffled Chinese curses before the door flew open and a distraught Wufei emerged.   
"Wu-bear?" Duo asked. Wufei had wires hanging all over him.  
"Shut up Maxwell, just shut up." He growled before trudging back into the living room. Duo walked in and noticed Heero sitting on the couch with his laptop. Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Duo walked over and sat down next to Heero.  
"Hee-chan?" he asked, while watching Wufei.  
"Hn?"   
"Something going on here? It looks like Wufei got into a fight with some wires and lost." Duo grinned at his own joke.  
"Maxwell, I will again say SHUT UP!" Wufei counter-attacked the American. "Everything was fine until one camera went insane and then KAPOW! It died and EXPLODED!!" Wufei cried. "Nataku!" He wailed. Wufei sighed and began putting up a replacement camera.   
"So, does everything check out at Ryuichi's?" Heero asked.  
"Yeah, all the cameras are set up, K and Shuichi are with him, and Tatsuha should be there soon."  
"Tatsuha?" Heero asked.  
"Oh, Yuki's brother I ran into in the hall. He gave me a lift over here." Duo answered. Wufei had finished putting up the replacement camera and was now throwing away all the cords that covered him.   
"Is he safe?" Wufei asked. Duo began playing with his braid.  
"He seems like it. Nothing out of the ordinary, but running a few back ground checks wouldn't hurt." Duo answered. Heero noticed what Duo was doing and took the braid into his own hands.   
"Alright, Yuy, I am going to go run a check on this 'Tatsuha', then I will be back." Wufei said as he left. He needed to get on his computer to check out Tatsuha considering Heero was using his to hack into some phone company's to get any ideas of who could be threatening them by reviewing the last few months of calls Yuki had gotten. Yuki's phone rang, startling the two pilots sitting on the couch. Yuki picked it up.  
The door across from the TV opened and Yuki stepped out with a cigarette in his mouth. He took a puff from it, then released the smoke from his lungs.   
"Suguru has been shot."  
  
~*Back at Ryuichi's*~  
  
Ryuichi held his picture up triumphantly.  
"Hahah! It's shiny!" He hugged the picture to his chest and showed it to Kumagoro. "Look Kuma! It's you!" He danced to the wall where he hung up his picture.   
The door knocked and K answered it.   
"Ah, Tatsuha-kun." He said. Tatsuha smiled and entered the room.   
"Afternoon K, Shuichi and Ryu-chan!" He greeted everyone with a smile. Shuichi smiled up at him.  
"Tatsuha!!!" Shuichi yelled.   
"TASUHA-CHAN!!" Ryuichi yelled before glomping the boy. Tatsuha laughed from beneath Ryuichi who was currently straddling his hips.  
"Did you bring the pocky?" Ryuichi asked hopefully. Tatsuha turned his eyes down to look at the floor.  
"Um…oops?" Tatsuha tried. Ryuichi's eyes began to water. K's phone went off.  
"You, YOU DIDN'T?! Wahh!" Ryuichi cried. Tatsuha pulled a bag from next to him and showed it to Ryuichi.  
"Surprise! Got'cha!" Tatsuha laughed. Ryuichi's eyes widened and he grabbed the bag.  
"Yay!" He held the bag close. K cleared his throat and closed his phone.  
"Guys, I have some bad news, grab your coats and let's go." K said as he put his gun into its holster.  
"Bad news?" Shuichi asked very concerned. K nodded.  
"Suguru has been shot." K answered. Shuichi turned pale.   
"Shot?! When?! How?!" Shuichi screamed. Tatsuha and Ryuichi stood up and looked at K.  
"Hiro just said that Suguru had been shot, that's all I could make out of it. Duo said to meet them at Yuki's and then we will go to the hospital." K answered. Shuichi nodded and grabbed his jacket, as did Tatsuha and Ryuichi. The four sprang out of the room headed for Yuki's.  
  
~*At Yuki's*~  
  
"When?" Heero asked. Yuki shrugged.  
"Don't know." He answered. Duo jumped up and called K's cell phone. Wufei entered the room.  
"Found nothing on Tatsuha." He said and sat down. He had heard Yuki through the door and came to listen."Alright, so what do we do now?" Wufei asked. Duo hung up the phone.  
"We wait." He answered. Heero and the others looked at him. "K is bringing Shuichi, Ryuichi and Tatsuha over." Duo said.   
"What about Quatre and Trowa? Did K hear from them at all?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head. "I will try to get ahold of them." Heero said while dialing Quatre's phone.  
"Why the hell is Tatsuha coming?" Yuki demanded.  
"Cause' he was there?" Duo asked in a smart-ass tone. He really was starting to not like Yuki.  
"Quatre isn't answering. Something is going on." Heero said. His eyes narrowed. "Okay, so we wait. Until then Wufei I want a full perimeter search, you find anything out of the ordinary you either take it out, or bring it to me." Heero instructed. Wufei nodded and left the apartment. "Duo, I want you to go outside onto the balcony and make sure everything is clear in your view and out of your view." Duo nodded and grabbed a pair of binoculars before going outside with his gun drawn.  
"Yuki, you stay." Heero instructed and went to join Wufei in his search. Yuki nodded and sat down on the couch and lit another cigarette.   
Suguru, shot. He let that play in his mind for a minute. What would I do if it were Shuichi? If Suguru could get shot, couldn't Shuichi. A tear began to form in his eye from thinking about Shuichi getting shot.  
"Damn baka." He said outloud as he wiped the tear away. "But a thankfully safe baka." He sighed and took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
~*End Chapter 7 part 2*~  
  
Alrighty. Well??????  
R&R welcomed!!!  
Took long enough don't cha think?  
  
MANY MANY MANY MANY THANKS TO MILLI-MUSE!!! I WUV U CHEEKA! *pets head and shines nametag* my wittle kitty-dog. ^_^ 


	10. The Trauma

I have decided I HATE band competitions that my band doesn't compete in. I drove 2 hours to Brewton, Alabama JUST to get there and see that it was canceled because of a storm! Ah! I wasted lots of gas for that! Oh well, you know what is weird though? We (me and my buddy) were suppose to meet Ruth and her family there but we ended heading back home then Arthur said "Hey, wouldn't it be weird if they passed us?" and then guess what!! THEY PASSED US! And I did a quick U-turn in a Dairy Queen's parking lot, almost hit another car and THEN we met up! It was funny! *notices people aren't laughing* well poof! I guess you just had to be there!!   
Also, We have another band competition this weekend so updates will be slow until after Saturday. Pray for us to get ones!!! Crestview Florida, Here comes Keeta!! ^_^  
Anyways!  
Here is chapter 8!! Hope you like it!  
Hello my Milli-Muse and my Chibiukyou!! I love you guys!!  
Chibi: *glomp* MY TWIN! ^_^  
Milli:*pet pet* my kawaii baby!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Heero and Wufei searched the apartment complex from top to bottom to make sure everything was clear. When they reached the roof they took extra time to make sure the surrounding rooftops were clear before heading back down into Yuki's apartment. Upon entering the apartment Wufei went into the room to grab three bullet-proof vest (considering more then likely Duo left his at Ryuichi's.) Heero went to the balcony to get Duo.  
"Duo?" Heero asked stepping quietly onto the balcony and closing the doors behind him. Duo had his back turned and was leaning over the railing.   
"Koi?" Heero asked softly this time. He set his gun on the small table that sat beside the door and walked forward.  
"It's that easy aint it Heero?" Duo said softly in a whisper. Heero blinked at him and remained silent. "It's that easy for reality to jump up and bite you on the ass." Duo said as his shoulders slumped forward. "This mission didn't really kick in for me as quickly as it should have. I was having so much fun with Ryuichi, and being away that I totally let this mission slip." He turned to look at Heero. "I am sacred Heero, so scared." He slid down the wall and put his head on his knees. Heero walked over to him and knelt infront of Duo.  
"Duo…"   
"I can't help it Heero." Duo interjected. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and held him close.  
"There is nothing that you could have done. You weren't assigned to Suguru." Heero said.  
"I know, it just scares me. You know, if someone as innocent as Suguru can get hurt, what says Wu-bear, Quatre, Trowa or you won't die tomorrow?" Duo began to cry. The winter wind blew softly around them. Duo shivered and snuggled closer to Heero.  
"I won't die tomorrow Duo." Heero said. "If I did I would find a way back to you, I always will." Heero held Duo as the other man cried. A few moments later Heero lifted Duo's head so that Duo was looking at him.  
"Come on," He kissed Duo softly. "Let's go inside." He kissed him one more time.  
"Heero." Duo stopped him from opening the door.  
"Hn?"   
"Thank you." Duo smiled. Heero took his partner's hand and together walked inside.  
When they got inside, Shuichi had just burst into the room with K, Tatsuha and Ryuichi following behind him. Tatsuha was silent the entire time.   
"Yuki!!!" Shuichi launched himself at the writer. Yuki didn't answer but returned the embrace.  
"What do we do now?" Ryuichi asked cuddling his Kumagoro. K looked around the room.  
"First we go to Hiro's to find any trace of Quat and Trowa. Hiro didn't mention where they were and I have yet to reach them on either of their phones." Heero said. Everyone nodded and watched as Heero, Duo, and Wufei strapped on their vest and put their gun into their holsters.  
"Mr. K?" Duo walked over to him and handed K the gear they had borrowed the day before. K nodded and slipped on the vest and secured his gun.  
"Alright, let's go." Heero said as he walked out the door. "Duo and I will be infront. Wufei and K take the back. You four stay between us at all times."  
  
~*At Hiro's*~  
  
Heero opened the door carefully and stepped inside. He did a quick examination of the room before opening the door completely and allowing the others in. He then switched on the lights.  
"Quatre! Trowa!" Duo yelled and dashed inside the apartment.   
"They are asleep?!" Wufei exclaimed. "HOW?!" He went over and shook the expilots.  
"They aren't asleep…." Shuichi said. "They are drugged." He picked up the box of sleeping pills and showed it to Duo and K.  
"How?" K asked. Shuichi began to laugh.   
"Brat, this isn't the time to be laughing!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi stopped laughing but kept a grin on his face. Ryuichi sat down below him and looked up.  
"Shuichi? What's so funny!?" Tatsuha yelled.  
"Shu-chan?" He asked. Shuichi kept grinning and sat on Hiro's bed.  
"Hiro drugged them." Shuichi explained. "He did the same thing in high school to me when he use to have girl friends over."   
"But Hiro doesn't have a girlfriend." K answered.  
"Exactly!" Shuichi exclaimed. "If he wanted to be alone with someone, had company and decided to drug them…that would mean…?" He looked at everyone.   
Duo and Heero looked at each other, Wufei raised an eyebrow, Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi, Ryuichi chewed on Kuma's ear, and K pointed a gun at Shuichi's head.  
"No more riddles Shuichi! What does it mean?!" K demanded. Shuichi sweatdropped.  
"This means that Hiro and Suguru are together now!" Shuichi smiled. K fell over.   
"THAT'S IT!?!" Wufei exclaimed and rubbed his temples the whole time muttering 'It's only a job, can't kill him…must stay sane…damn this pony tail.'  
"Yeah pretty much." Shuichi said. Yuki sighed.   
"Okay, now, I suggest we get to the hospital." Yuki said. Duo and Heero nodded.  
"K and I are the strongest, so K you carry Trowa and I will carry Quatre." Heero said while picking up Quatre. K nodded and picked up Trowa.   
"Okay, let's go." Duo said as he headed out the door. Before Shuichi left he grabbed the sleeping pill box and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
~* At the Hospital *~  
  
When the group arrived at the hospital Duo went inside first to ask the receptionist where to go.  
"Excuse me?" Duo asked. The woman turned around to look at him. Her nametag read "Sango."  
"Yes?" She asked nicely. Duo smiled at her.  
"We are here to find someone who was brought in not to long ago. The name is Fujisaki Suguru." He answered. Duo turned around and looked behind him. He saw K and Heero walking in carrying the unconscious pilots. After them Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha and Ryuichi came in.   
"Fujisaki Suguru is in Trauma right now. Which is down the hall and to the left." Sango answered.  
"Thank you. Oh! And where is the waiting room?"   
"Down the hall, on your left, it's right before the trauma ward, you should see it." She answered. A young gentleman came up behind her and put his hand on her hips.  
"Miroku!" Sango gasped.   
"Yes?" His hand began to travel lower. She slapped him in the face and walked swiftly down the hall. Duo raised an eyebrow.  
"Women." Miroku sighed and then went to follow Sango. Duo smiled then walked back over to his comrades.  
"What did she say?" Tatsuha asked.   
"He was put in the trauma ward." Duo answered. Tears began to form in Shuichi's eyes and he turned to bury his head in Yuki's chest. Yuki put an arm loosely around Shuichi's waist.  
"Let's go." K said as he lifted Trowa up. Duo nodded and showed the group the way that Sango had told them.  
  
~*In The Trauma Ward*~  
  
"Suguru." Hiro sighed for the thousandth time since he had been there. "How could I have been so stupid?" He held the limp boys hand in his and kissed it softly. "I should have protected you, I shouldn't have let you go. Oh Suguru…" A tear ran down the guitarist face as he held the hand tighter.   
"Mr. Nakano?" A nurse appeared at the doorway. Hiro lifted his eyes to meet hers.  
"Yes?" 'Please don't say visiting hours are over…please god don't let it be that time.' Hiro begged to himself.  
"There's a Mr. Shindou looking for you." The nurse said quietly. "If you want I can stay with him until you get back." She offered. Hiro looked down at Suguru and then back up at the nurse. He nodded slowly and stood up. He slowly let go of Suguru's limp hand and walked towards the nurse.   
"Arigato." He said softly. The young woman smiled.   
"No problem, really. And just call me Kagome. I will be his nurse while he's in here and then my best friend will be the nurse when I am off duty. Her name is Sango. If you need anything don't feel afraid to ask." Kagome said. She took his hand in her own.  
"I know how hard this must be for you. I can see it in your eyes you love him. I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation, but you must be strong for him." They were silent; the only noise was the heart machine in the background.  
"Thank you Ms. Kagome…" Hiro said. Kagome smiled at him.   
"Just Kagome, I'm not that old to be called 'Ms'!" She laughed and went to sit by Suguru. With a glance back Hiro made his way out of the room into the hall.   
  
End Chapter 8!! Yay!  
  
Chapter 9 coming soon!  
Gomen Nasai for this chapter being SO SHORT! ~_~, I have had a bad week.   
Thank you for all the nice reviews, it really does inspire me you know!! 


	11. The Sorrow

This blinking cursor is pissing me off to no end! I mean, I can't think of ANYTHING right now and my muse Ryu-chan is getting on my nerves…cause, he is ASLEEP!!  
  
*pokes Ryu-chan* Wake up baka!  
Ryu-chan: *yawn**rolls over and out the window*   
KM:BAKA!!! Great! Now what do I do??? *sniffle**whimper**tear* Will the madness never end?!  
Duo:Hopefully not! Do you have any idea how wimpy you made me in the last chapter!? *looks hurt*  
KM:*tear* gomen nasai duo-chan.   
Duo:*glomp* Tis' okay!!  
KM:*Idea strikes her in the head* OMG! I Have an idea for Chapter 9!! YAY! Writers block is dead!!! YAYAYAY! *dances around singing White Reflection*   
DuoShit.  
Heero:Omea O Korosu  
Trowa:*playing with Quat-chan plushie*  
Quatre:Oh dear.   
Wufei:NO JUSTICE!!  
KM:*sweatdrop*   
  
Many thanks for everyone that reviewed!   
My band went to competition yesterday in Florida and we got Superior Ratings!! YES! My LAST high school band competition and we got Superior ratings!! I'm so happy!! *dreamy look*  
For this chapter: I don't know anything about hospitals. So bear with me. ~_~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hiro wiped his eyes as much as he could, he didn't want to seem too depressed and upset. It might give Shuichi and them the wrong impression, and he wasn't quite ready to tell Shuichi about him and his Suggy-chan. When he reached the waiting room he observed the scene he saw.   
Shuichi was holding Yuki's hand and crying softly. Quatre and Trowa were still asleep leaned against each other in two of the chairs in the corner. Heero and Duo were leaning against the wall speaking quietly. K was talking to Wufei, and Ryuichi and Tatsuha were playing with Kuma.   
"Shuichi?" He asked. Shuichi looked up and jumped at Hiro.  
"Hiro! Where is he? Is he okay?!" Shuichi asked hurriedly. Shuichi grabbed Hiro's hand and held it with his two. Hiro patted Shuichi on the shoulder. Hiro looked around the room.  
"I'm waiting for the doctor on his accurate condition." Hiro said. Shuichi nodded and let go of Hiro's hands to return to Yuki's side. K walked over to Hiro.   
"Well, Hiroshi, until that time, care to explain why we have two unconscious preventers to look after?" K said. Hiro's eyes widened and he sat down quickly.   
"Well, um, you see, um, well…hehe?" He offered. Shuichi smiled.  
"Oh, K give the poor boy a break. I already told you." Shuichi said. Hiro quickly looked at Shuichi.  
"Shu, you figured it out?" Hiro asked surprised. "H-How?" Shuichi smiled wider.  
"Oh, come on Hiro! Remember you did the same thing in high school!" Shuichi laughed.   
"Oh yeah, sorry." Hiro apologized. "Guess I should have told you then…"   
"How long until they wake up?" Heero interjected. Hiro looked up.  
"I'm not really sure." He offered. Heero sighed and shook his head. Duo looked up.  
"Well how much did you give them?" Duo asked. Hiro held up his hand and began counting his fingers.   
"About…two a piece." He finally said. Duo groaned.   
"Damn, I was afraid of that." Duo said.   
"Why?" Hiro asked. Duo looked at Shuichi.   
"Shuichi, did you grab that box by any chance?" He asked. Shuichi nodded and fished around in his pocket before producing a small box. He tossed it at Duo, who caught it easily. Duo held the box infront of him.  
"Sleep Aid" He read. "Hiro, do you know what 'Sleep Aid' has in it?" Hiro shook his head. Duo continued. "Well how about I just say this. When I gave this to a suspect because he couldn't sleep, he didn't wake up until Thursday, and I gave it to him Tuesday. That was only one pill." Duo sighed. "And you gave them two each. Today is Tuesday, so I am guessing they won't wake up until Friday…Saturday?" Duo said. Hiro dropped his head.  
"G-Gomen. I didn't know." Hiro cut Duo off.  
"But," Duo continued. "Wufei just happens to have something to reverse it. So when we get back to Yuki's Wufei will inject them with the correct amount of medicine and they should be awake by noon tomorrow." Duo finished.   
"Hiroshi…" Wufei began. "I'm very disappointed with you." He simply said and sat down. Hiro downcasted his eyes.  
"Guys, quiet down. Ryuichi is sleeping!" Tatsuha said in a hush-hush voice. Yuki raised his eyebrow and flipped Tatsuha off.   
"Shut up Tatsuha. There are more important things right now then Ryuichi." Yuki said simply and took hold of Shuichi's hand again. Shuichi looked at Yuki before turning his gaze to Tatsuha.   
"Gomen Tatsuha-kun, but Yuki's right. You might want Ryuichi to stay awake for this." Shuichi said. His eyes were sad and offered Tatsuha an apology. Tatsuha sighed and shook Ryuichi.   
"Mmm. Kumagoro want to play…?" Ryuichi blinked his eyes open sleepily with a yawn. "Oh." He realized where he was and clutched Kuma to his chest. "Tatsuha? Is everything okie dokie with Fuji-chan?" Ryuichi asked with concerned eyes. Tatsuha closed his eyes and reopened them. A tear started to form. Ryuichi took the hint and slid into Tatsuha's lap. Tatsuha was surprised at first but quickly adjusted himself so that Ryuichi could cuddle comfortably in his lap. Tatsuha tucked Ryuichi head under his chin and put his arms around the singer's waist.  
"I don't know Ryu-chan, the doctor hasn't come out yet." Tatsuha said softly. Ryuichi nodded.  
"I hope Fuji-chan is okay. Kuma will be very upset." Ryuichi said quietly and held the bunny close. Tatsuha kissed Ryuichi's forehead like he had done so many times.   
"I know, Ryuichi, I know."  
Duo looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye. Heero had his head down and his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Duo put his hand on Heero's arm. Heero's eyes opened.  
"Hn?" He asked as he looked at Duo out of the corner of his own eye.   
"You okay?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. Duo smiled and dropped his hand. He was about to say something when the doors to the waiting room busted open and Tohma rushed in.  
"Where is he?" Tohma asked out of breath.   
"How did you find out?" Yuki asked in a harsh voice.   
"He's my cousin! It's my job to keep track of him." Tohma answered softly as he tried to catch his breath. Hiro looked up at that moment.  
"Oh, Tohma is the emergency contact on Suguru's hospital forms. They called him after they got Suguru situated." Hiro said. Everyone nodded their understanding.  
"Tohma!!!" Ryuichi smiled from his position in Tatsuha's lap. Tohma raised an eyebrow at the pair but dismissed it.  
"Hello Ryuichi." He said. "So like I asked. How is he doing?" Tohma asked again. K stood up at this time.   
"We are waiting on the doctor right now, Tohma. Have a seat and be patient." K said. Tohma nodded and sat down. K brought him some water. Tohma accepted with a thank you.   
After a few minutes of waiting a man in a white coat, carrying a clipboard came out.   
"Hello, I'm guessing you are the friends and relatives of Mr. Fujisaki Suguru?" He asked looking around the room. Tohma stood up.  
"Yes, I am Suguru's cousin. How is he doctor?" Tohma asked. Everyone stood up and got behind Tohma. Ryuichi and Tatsuha though stayed where they were.   
"He's in critical condition right now. A first bullet pierced him in the lungs, barely missing his heart. The second one penetrated his skull on the left side. He's in a coma right now though. We were able to remove the first bullet with emergency surgery, but there will be a scare. The second bullet was harder to remove but we did get it out." The doctor said. Hiro pushed his way infront of Tohma.   
"Will he wake up soon?" Hiro asked. The doctor sighed and set his clipboard down on a chair before sitting himself in another chair. Everyone took this clue and sat down in a chair.   
"I'm going to be perfectly honest. I don't know. There is a 60/40 percent chance of waking up, but even if he did there is a 80/20 percent of memory loss. The bullet went deep. It's a miracle he is still alive as is." The doctor said. "When his condition is stable we will move him out of the trauma department and put him in a bigger room." The doctor finished and put his clipboard in his lap. Hiro nodded his understanding as a tear fell down his cheek. Tohma put his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees with his head resting on his hands. Shuichi latched onto Yuki and began to weep into Yuki's shirt. Yuki held Shuichi close. Duo put his head on Heero's shoulder, who put an arm around his waist. K sighed and put his head against the wall. Wufei was silent. Tatsuha and Ryuichi were silent except for the sniffles caused by Ryuichi. He was crying into Kuma. The doctor looked up.  
"The best thing to do right now, is pray. That's all I can tell you." He looked at Hiro. "Can I speak to you alone?" The doctor asked him. Hiro nodded and followed the doctor outside of the waiting room.  
"Ms. Higarashi told me about you and Mr. Fujisaki. It might not seem like much, but you might be the key thing in bringing Suguru back. Your voice can help. I will give you a special pass that will allow you to stay overnight with him if you wish." The doctor said.  
"Yes, thank you doctor." Hiro said softly. "I would appreciate that." The doctor smiled.  
"Call me Maru. I am Kagome's soon-to-be brother in law so whatever you need don't feel burdened to call." Maru handed Hiro a card. "This has my home phone and my cell phone." Hiro accepted it.   
"Thank you Maru."   
  
~*In the Waiting Room*~  
  
Tohma stood up.  
"I'm leaving." He said. "Goodbye." He walked to the door and was about to leave until his arm was grabbed.  
"Where are you going?" Wufei asked in a dangerous tone. "He is your cousin after all." Tohma slapped Wufei's hand away.  
"I don't think that is any of your business." Tohma said with glaring eyes. He then walked out of the room. Wufei sighed and went back to sit next to K. K noticed Wufei's pissed off expression.  
"Problems?" K asked. Wufei snorted.   
"Guy pisses me off." Wufei said. "You would actually think he could care a little more." At that point Heero stepped into the middle of the room to address everyone.  
"Duo and I have come up with a plan." He said. "When Suguru is pronounced to be in stable condition Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa, if they are awake, will be going to investigate. K will stay here to watch after everyone else. We will also be calling the department to get a new preventer here to be assigned to Suguru's room at all times." Heero finished. K stood up.  
"Okay, until that time I guess I will stay with Suguru." K offered. Heero nodded.  
"Heero?" Wufei asked. "Who are we gonna get?" Duo smiled.   
"We are getting the best. Zechs Marquise." Duo said. Wufei lost all his color.   
  
  
~*End Chapter 9*~  
  
Yes, Yes, I know in an earlier chapter Wufei said Zechs was dead. But guess what!! I have an excellent way to have Duo explain why Wufei was never told about Zechs and where exactly Zechs has been! So bear with me!!  
How did you like having Sesshoumaru coming in?? Good extra ne?  
Also! I HAVE A CONTEST! Whoever gets review number 50 will get a free story from me!! Your choice of pairings from GW or Gravi!!  
  
(Chibiukyou and Milli-muse, I am working on y'alls!)  
  
I am gone now!! Hopefully this chapter was good!  
R&R PLEASE!! 


	12. The Kidnapping

*doing can-can* Here is chapter 10 yeah! Here is chapter 10 yeah!   
  
Oh yeah, did you guys like the Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru cameos?  
INUYASHA HAS 88 EPISODES NOW!! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tear* I'm so happy!! *cuddles Kouga and Inuyasha* I wuv you guys!   
*cuddles Ryu-chan and Shu-chan* I love you guys too!  
*gropes Duo-chan* I definitely love you…^_^   
  
I got some nice advice from a friend who I though was a 'flamer' but he really wasn't. He was just trying to help my story. So Djeu thank you again. I'm sorry I overreacted. ^_^ *hides*   
So here is chapter 10 and it will hopefully get the story moving a little bit faster and clearer. I agree with him that it is going to slow. So here is my attempt to quicken the pace!  
  
CHAPTER 10!!!   
  
Wufei lost all the color to his face.  
"Zechs?" He asked with a shaky voice. "Zechs…" He repeated it as if it was a mantra. He sat down in the chair and held his head with his hands.  
"Wufei?" Duo asked as he knelt infront of him. K's phone rang and he went off to answer it. Heero watched him as he left.   
"Wufei what is it?" Duo asked again hoping that his Chinese friend wasn't going to lash out anytime soon.   
"Zechs…" Wufei repeated. Duo's eyes softened. He knew what Wufei felt for Zechs. During the Mariemeia accident almost a year ago, Wufei had no interaction with Zechs. Tallgeese III was destroyed and no sign of Zechs was ever told.   
"Oh Wufei…" Duo sighed and stood up. Duo walked over to Heero.  
"So when were you going to tell us you knew where Zechs was?" Duo asked with his arms folded. He glared daggers at Heero. Heero looked up and met Duo's glare.  
"I didn't think it was anyone's business who I associated with." Heero said simply. Duo sharpened his gaze.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Duo shot at him.  
"Duo? Why the heck are you so mad?" Heero asked calmly. Duo held his shirt tightly. All he wanted to do was punch Heero right now for keeping such a big secret from Wufei.   
"BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!!" Duo yelled. Everyone in the room looked up.  
"It's just Zechs!" Heero shouted back.  
"Just Zechs?! You kept something this important from us?!" Duo yelled. Shuichi tried to stand up to push them apart but Yuki held him back.  
"Don't." He simply said as he pulled Shuichi back down.   
"Duo-koi…calm down." Heero said softly. Duo breathed in a few times to steady his breath, then let go of his shirt and dropped his arms to his sides.  
"Heero, this is important because of Wufei." Duo said softly.  
"Nahuh Maxwell, don't bring me into this lovers quarrel." Wufei said. He stood up and walked over to the two. "Chill out guys. You can settle this later." He said. Duo looked at Heero then dropped his gaze.  
"G-Gomen Koibito." Duo said. Heero reached out and brought Duo into an embrace.   
"It's okay koi." Heero said softly then released Duo. He took a deep breath. "I have known this whole time where Zechs is." Heero began. "He's been hiding in L3. Relena went missing a few weeks ago, but there has been no ransom notes or anything."   
"Why didn't you go find her?" Duo asked.   
"Because Zechs offered before Une could make me. He's been up there researching this whole time and when Relena was kidnapped he went to head up the investigation. I called him before we left headquarters Sunday. He said he would be down here and let Noin continue the investigation against Relena. He's been staying at the Carlton Hotel. It's only about 3 blocks away." Heero finished. K walked in.  
"Bad news. There's been another riddle." He said. Heero nodded.  
"Shit." Duo said. Shuichi turned white.   
"What?!" He yelled. "How can someone do this?! They already have Suguru in the hospital! Who's next? Me? Hiro? YUKI?!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki held him close.  
"Calm down Shuichi." Yuki said.   
"Shu-chan! Noone hurt's Shu-chan! Kuma makes sure of that!" Ryuichi added. Heero's gaze went cold.   
"Alright. Duo, you and Wufei take Quatre and Trowa back to Yuki's. Yuki, you and Shuichi go with them. Tatsuha and Ryuichi stay here. Call Yuki's the moment Suguru is transported. Only then will Zechs be over. K, you and I will go see Tohma. We will meet you all back at Yuki's with the information." Heero said. Everyone nodded. Duo and Wufei moved quickly and grabbed Quatre and Trowa. Duo carrying Quatre and Wufei carrying Trowa.  
"Heero!" Duo called. Heero walked over to him and Duo gave him a quick kiss. "Be careful." Duo said then left. Wufei followed him, behind them Yuki and Shuichi quickly made their way out.   
"Bye Bye!" Ryuichi called after them using Kuma's hand to wave at them. K walked over to them and sat down.  
"Now Ryuichi you know what to do right?" K asked.  
"K! Ofcourse I do na no da!" Ryuichi smiled. K grinned and stood up.  
"Good!" He smiled.   
"Bye K." Tatsuha said. K nodded at him as he walked by.   
"Let's go." Heero said. The two men left the waiting room.   
Tatsuha and Ryuichi looked at each other.   
"We're…alone…." Tatsuha began.  
"In a waiting room…" Ryuichi continued.  
"With no one around…" Tatsuha smiled. Ryuichi jumped up.  
"LET'S DRAW!" He pulled a coloring book from his pants and held it up. Tatsuha promptly passed out.  
  
~*At Yuki's*~  
  
Yuki turned the key to the apartment and opened the door. He let the others in before him, then he turned around and shut the door behind him.  
Wufei sat Trowa down on the couch and then watched as Duo struggled to get Quatre ontop the couch. Finally succeeding in getting the smaller boy situated, Duo sat next to the couple.   
"Geez! Boy is heavier then he looks!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei left to get the medicine.  
"Duo, are you okay?" Shuichi asked. He had for some reason became really quiet lately.  
"Sure Shu-man! I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Duo said with a smile. Shuichi sat down. He watched as Yuki left the living room and went to his office.   
"Oh, I'm fine. A little scared but okay I guess." Shuichi answered.  
"You guess?" Duo repeated. Shuichi crouched over.  
"Well, yeah, I guess I am okay. I'm just worried. Like I said, if this can happen to Suguru who says it won't happen to someone else? Like you, Heero, Hiro, Quatre…Yuki…" Shuichi said. Duo put his arm around Shuichi's shoulders.  
"Well see, now, that won't happen." Duo assured him.  
"Why is that?" Shuichi asked interested.  
"Because you got something Suguru and Hiro didn't have."   
"What's that?"   
"Awake bodyguards." Duo said with a smile. Shuichi laughed.   
"Hehe, thanks Duo. I needed that." Shuichi stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Yuki now, if you guys need us I will be with him." Shuichi smiled and walked towards Yuki's office.  
"Sure thing! Just don't do anything I wouldn't!" Duo called after him.  
"Which doesn't say a lot Maxwell." Wufei added when he returned into the room.   
"Hey!" Duo acted hurt. Wufei shot him a glare.  
"Save it." Wufei said sternly.   
"Geez Wufei, what crawled up your ass?" Duo asked sarcastically.  
"Certainly nothing that has crawled up yours." Wufei counterattacked, he was sleepy and very grumpy. He took out a sterile needle, measured the medicine, and injected it into Trowa. He did the same for Quatre and then laid the two pilots down comfortably.  
"Well, until Yuy and K get here I suggest we get a little sleep. It's already 5 in the morning and I for one don't like all nighters." Wufei said as he went to the bedroom Yuki let him use.  
"You wouldn't know an all nighter if it came up and bit you in the ass." Duo muttered before lying down on the opposite end of the couch away from Trowa and Quatre.  
"What was that?" Wufei yelled. Duo smirked and Wufei slammed the door. Sleep and exhaustion settled deeply on Duo and he was soon fast asleep.  
~*In Yuki's Office*~  
  
"Ne, Yuki?" Shuichi asked with a yawn. Yuki looked up from his laptop at his lover.  
"Come on, let's get some sleep before Heero and K get back." Shuichi suggested. Surprisingly Yuki nodded and stood up after closing his laptop down. He picked Shuichi up in a bridal fashion and took them to their bedroom. Shuichi snuggled close to Yuki and inhaled the cologne Yuki was wearing. It was kinda fading but it still smelled good.   
When Yuki set him on the bed, he crawled behind him and held Shuichi in his arms. Soon they were both fast asleep.   
  
~*At Tohma's House*~  
  
K knocked loudly at the door while Heero waited behind him. A young woman answered the door.  
"K." She said quietly. "Please come on in." She stepped aside and allowed the two agents entrance.   
"Heero, this is Tohma's wife Mika." K said as Mika closed the door behind them. Heero nodded and shook her hand.  
"Heero Yuy, pleasure." He said. Mika smiled and released his hand.   
"Well, boys, Tohma is in his office. I'm going to meet some colleagues of mine. Bye!" She waved and exited.   
"Alright, let's go." K said. They walked throughout the lavish home and stopped at Tohma's office door. Heero walked in first and K second.   
"K, Heero, I'm glad you came so fast!" Tohma stood up from his desk and walked over to them. He held a sheet of paper in his hand. He held the paper up. "I found this when I checked my email." He handed it to K. K read it then handed to Heero, who also read it.  
"Alright, fun time over  
Drop dead guitar boy's lover!  
Or is it best that guitar boy go first?  
What a great curse!  
Watch and see what I do  
But don't cry if I yell BOO!" Heero read. "What the hell?" He asked. Realization finally hit him who it was. "Come on!" He begun to run. (AN: Hey another rhyme!) K and Tohma ran swiftly behind him.  
"Where are we going?!" Tohma yelled.  
"We have to get to Yuki's!" Heero shot back.  
  
~*At the Hospital*~  
  
Hiro sighed again. He was tired. They had finally been able to move Suguru's condition up from 'critical' to 'stable', and now they were sitting in room 156 of Singing River Memorial Hospital (A/N: I'll explain the name at the end). Suguru's monitors beeped in the background and the noise of the breathing machine both soothed and agitated Hiro. It soothed him because it knew that Suguru was still alive, but it also agitated him because it meant Suguru was still in the coma.   
"Oh Suguru…" His sentence was cut off by the sounds of the fire alarms and the smell of smoke engulfed his senses. Hiro coughed a few times, then ran to the door. The door suddenly burst open and a figure was standing there with a gas mask on. A few more people stood behind the figure, all wearing gas masks.   
"Get the boy!" The person ordered. The men ran forward and detached all of Suguru's life and monitor chords.  
"NO!" Hiro tried to jump at them but the smoke was having a high effect on him. He fell limply to the ground. The figure walked up and removed its mask. Hiro looked up one last time.  
"Aya…ka…" he lost consciousness.   
  
~*At Yuki's*~  
  
Heero didn't bother knocking, instead he kicked the door down and busted inside. Duo jolted awake.   
"Heero?!" Duo yelled. He jumped up and ran to Heero. "What is it?" Duo asked. Quatre blinked groggily and sat up.   
"Hmm…Heero?" He looked around. "Duo? What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes. Duo rushed over to him.  
"No time to explain Quat." He said. Duo then began to shake Trowa. "Trowa! Wake up!" Trowa opened his eye.  
"Wh-What happened?" He asked. K decided to take over.  
"It's like this. You were drugged, Suguru was shot, Hiro confessed to drugging you, another riddle was found and that's why Tohma and I are following spandex boy." K summed it up.  
"Ooooohh…" Quatre said. He sat silent for a minute. "HIRO DRUGGED US?!" He slapped his forehead. "Damnit!" Quatre yelled. Everyone including Heero jumped. Wufei took that moment to run into the room, as did Yuki and Shuichi.   
"What's going on?" Yuki asked.   
"The riddle…I know who it is." Heero said. "I don't know why it didn't hit me before now." Heero sat down.   
"So who is it?" Duo asked. Shuichi walked up.  
"Who is it Heero-san?" Tohma asked. He was very upset by all this.  
"Can I see the riddle?" Shuichi asked. Heero nodded and held it out to Shuichi. He took it and sat down.  
"Relena." Heero said.   
"Relena?" Trowa asked. "Why do you think that?" Heero took a deep breath.  
"Think about all the clues. 'Flower Child' a.k.a., Relena's favorite poem she tries to recite to me every five minutes. And then the concert, she's been trying to drag me to one of those for a while with her." Heero said.  
"But Heero, that makes no sense." Wufei said. "Why would Relena be stalking Bad Luck?"   
"Because she's Ayaka's best friend." Yuki said. " I remember her mentioning a 'Relena' a lot."  
"Wh-What?!" Duo gasped. "Ayaka?? Ayaka who?" Shuichi looked up.   
"Ayaka, as in the one who tried to get me away from Yuki." Shuichi explained. He looked at the paper again and his eyes grew wide. "I know! Think about it guys! If Relena is Ayaka's friend and she's doing this because…A) I stole Yuki from her, B) Hiro left Ayaka for Suguru, and C) Suguru is Hiro's new lover!!" Shuichi yelled. "Don't you guys see!!!???" He threw the paper in the air. "Ayaka and Relena are the ones who shot Suguru, sent those letters and threatened Bad Luck!"  
"I think the brat has got it!" Wufei said. Shuichi smiled. Yuki looked at him.  
"So your brain does work…" Yuki smiled warmly at Shuichi.   
"Now, I suggest we call this Zechs person and meet him at the hospital." K said. Shuichi turned around to grab his coat but accidentally stepped on the TV remote.  
"Um, guys, I don't think that's an option." Shuichi said softly. Everyone turned to look at him.  
"Why??" Duo asked. Shuichi pointed to the TV.  
  
'Minutes ago Singing River Memorial Hospital was broken into. The perpetrator used sleeping gas on the second floor staff, and when they were all out, the men proceeded in stealing a patient. The patients name has yet to be released but Special Preventer Zechs Marquise assures us that the Preventers will be taking care of the situation…In other news…" Yuki shut the TV down.   
  
Duo's face fell and he dropped to the floor.  
"Well shit, now what?" he looked up at his comrades. Wufei's eyes widened but then they returned to their normal state.   
"Let's go talk to Zechs. And then we can find this Ayaka person. I'm sure where she is, Relena will be." Wufei said. Everyone nodded and left Yuki's apartment. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Duo slipped on their vests and their guns before heading out the door., unbeknownst to them the figure that sat outside on Yuki's porch listening with a stethoscope.  
"Oh, so you figured it out huh? Well, I better go warn Rel and Ayaka." The woman smiled and leapt off the edge.  
  
~*End Chapter 10*~  
Well was that better??? How's that for a plot? ^_^_^_^_^  
Chapter 11 coming soon!!!  
  
Singing River Memorial Hospital is a hospital that is in Pascagoula, Mississippi. I just like the name and the personification that's in it. Oh come on! CAN A RIVER SING?!   
  
  
"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"  
  
~*Love you guys!  
Keeta Maxwell*~ 


	13. The Beating

OMG! I got such nice reviews for Chapter 10 I went straight to writing chapter 11!!  
Thank you for all the great reviews!! *glomps everyone*  
I love you Minna-sans!  
Anyone who sends me flames will meet my Holy Hand Grenade!  
*laughs and walks off*  
Here is chapter 11! Hope you guys like it!   
Oh! And we have a winner for my contest! Saffire704! Yay! She reviewed EVERY chapter!! One by one! ^_^_^_^_^_^! I am so happy!   
*Glomps Rachel* Hi!!  
*Tries to glomp Chibiukyou but misses because Chibiukyou is nowhere to be seen!* Oh Chibi! We are thee?! Damn work!  
*turns chibi and latches onto Milli-muses leg* Hi!!!!!!!!!!!  
*glomps everyone else* Thank you for you WONDERFUL reviews! They really do inspire me beyond all that u can imagine!!  
  
~*On the sidewalk to the Hotel*~  
  
Shuichi looked at Duo as the group made their way down the street towards the hotel where Zechs was. Glancing around to make sure it was okay, Shuichi made his way forward to Duo.   
"Hey Duo…" Shuichi asked. Duo looked at him.   
"What?" Duo asked. He looked around to make sure everything was still clear before moving back to get next to Shuichi.  
"So who is Relena exactly?" Shuichi asked. Duo cocked an eyebrow.  
"You wanna know about Oujisan? Poor kid, you don't get out much do you?" Duo grinned. Shuichi gave him a raspberry.  
"I'm serious Duo!" Shuichi pretended to be hurt. Duo chuckled.  
"Alright, Alright!" Duo laughed. "But, remember, you asked!" Duo calmed himself from laughing and looked at Shuichi. "Well what's to say about Relena…she was born as Relena Peacecraft Princess of Sanq, then her parents were murdered and she was adopted by a family named Dorlain…her father died, she learned the truth, she became queen, she chased Heero, she helped the colonies, and she made the record book of most attempts at being kidnapped just to get Hee-chan there to rescue her scrawny butt…" Duo laughed. "And well, now she's in a conspiracy to kill you and your friends." Shuichi nodded.   
"Oh, I see, and Zechs is??" Shuichi asked.  
"Her older brother. Poor guy." Duo snapped his fingers. Shuichi laughed. "I feel sorry for him. Having to look after the wench and make sure her butt doesn't get herself into any more danger. He's just her warden…that's all." Duo said. "Now you wanna hear some good stuff?" Duo said slyly at Shuichi. Shuichi nodded and leaned in closer.  
"Yeah…?" Shuichi asked. Duo leaned closer and was about to talk when suddenly Wufei came up and hit him on the head.   
"OW!! WU-BEAR!" Duo cradled his head and continued walking.  
"That's enough Maxwell…you'll give the kid nightmares if you tell him what you know." Wufei glared at him. "And DON'T call me Wu-bear! It's WufEI!"   
"Yeah, yeah Wu-kitty, whatever you say…" Wufei began to react but Quatre caught it.  
"Temper Fei…" Quatre said. Wufei sighed and threw his hands in the air.  
"I give up!" After a few more minutes of walking they came to stop infront of the Carlton Hotel. (A/N: Did I ever explain that name? Guess I should at the end…)  
"Alright, let me do all the talking." Heero said.   
"You…talk?" Duo said sarcastically. Heero glared at him and he shut up. "Geez, can't even take a joke." Duo muttered. Wufei smacked Duo again.   
"You try not sleeping for 2 days straight and see how happy you feel." Wufei stuck up for Heero. Heero just grunted. Yuki stopped for a moment.  
"Wait." He said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What about the idiot and the weirdo?" He asked.   
"Oh my god!" Duo yelled. "We forgot about Tatsuha and Ryuichi!"   
"Ryuichi!" Tohma gasped. He grabbed Heero's shirtsleeve. "Heero-san. What are we going to do?" He asked. Heero shrugged.  
"Nothing. First we get to Zechs. Then we will ask him about those two. If he hasn't seen them then we will go back to the hospital." Heero decided. Tohma nodded and let go of Heero.   
"Come on." Wufei grunted as he walked into the building. K followed behind him closely. Duo pulled Heero aside.  
"Don't you think this is a little too much for him?" Duo asked. Heero quirked an eyebrow.   
"What do you mean?" He asked. Heero looked back and noticed that Yuki, Shuichi, Tohma, Quatre and Trowa were still waiting outside talking and that K and Wufei had already disappeared inside.  
"Think about it, Hee-chan. Wufei….Zechs? It's been almost a year and Wufei thought he was dead this whole time…" Duo stopped. He knew Heero knew what he was getting at. Heero averted his eyes and looked down.  
"I know, koi. I know. But we have to go see Zechs." Heero said. Duo nodded and walked forward.  
"Duo?" Quatre asked, worry showing in his eyes. "Everything okay?"   
"Yeah Quat!" Duo smiled and smacked Quatre in the shoulder. "Let's go!" He bounded to the door. Yuki sighed.  
"He acts just like Shuichi…poor Heero." Yuki muttered.  
"Hey!" Shuichi protested. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Shuichi acted hurt. Yuki sighed again and walked forward into the hotel. The others shrugged and walked in. Wufei and K were waiting inside at the desk.   
"Come on." Heero said as they walked to the elevator. "I know what room he's in." Wufei nodded and slowly followed with K's hand on his back to make him go. Wufei had admitted to K while they were inside that he was scared of confronting Zechs after the past year.  
The group entered the elevator with much discomfort. 9 people in one small elevator did not work to well. Shuichi ended up being carried by Yuki, Duo went piggyback on Heero and Trowa had to carry Quatre just like Yuki. With those arrangements even then the ride was very cramped. The ride took a while due to the fact Zechs insisted that he needed, for some unknown reason, to be on the top floor. Tohma kept giving Shuichi evil looks the whole ride but kept quiet.   
When they reached the top floor the group piled out. Duo dropped off of Heero's back reluctantly. This whole mission Heero and him had had no alone time almost. It was wearing Duo down a little bit.  
Trowa set Quatre down carefully and gave his blonde lover a quick kiss on the cheek. Yuki set Shuichi down without so much of a kiss or a single grope.   
Damnit! Yuki can be so mean sometimes! Shuichi though to himself. He envied Quatre and Trowa. Who couldn't? Even Heero and Duo's relationship was obvious in public! Shuichi sighed and walked next to Wufei. K removed his hand and walked up to Heero.  
"Alright, where now?" He asked. Heero began walking and they followed. Tohma walked next to Yuki.  
"Erie-san?" Tohma tried. Yuki didn't acknowledge his question and kept walking. Ryuichi… Tohma sighed as the name stayed in his mind. Poor Ryuichi. Wherever he was, he hoped Ryuichi was safe. If not, there would be some serious hell to pay.   
Heero stopped infront of a door and knocked silently. Wufei held his breath. Zechs… He repeated the name in his head.   
The door opened.  
  
~*Somewhere in town*~  
  
Hiro groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He opened one eye and quickly shut it. The room was brightly lit. Slowly he adjusted his vision. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a small room with no windows, just a single door. The light above him lit up the whole room. He became very worried when he didn't see Suguru .He jumped up and began pounding on the door.   
"Hey! Let me out of here!" He yelled. "Hey!" He tried again. To no avail he sat back on the cot and held his head in his hands.   
The door clicked open. Hiro pulled his head up. Ayaka stepped in.  
"Ayaka!" Hiro jumped up in anger. "Where is Suguru?!" He yelled. Ayaka smiled and held her hands up.   
"Calm down Hiro-chan." Ayaka said. She walked in and closed the door. "I'm here not as an enemy but as a friend." She said. Hiro jumped at her and grabbed her wrist.  
"Friend?! YOU…" Ayaka knocked his hands away.  
"Careful Hiro! Don't let some idiot mistake cause you your life!" She snapped. Instantly the door opened and some men came in holding guns.  
"Miss Ayaka?" One asked.   
"It's okay. He knows his place now." She said smugly. The men nodded and left. "See Hiro-chan…no matter what you do you will be caught. So please be reasonable and listen to me." She smiled again. Hiro groaned but didn't say anything.  
"Good boy. Now, I want you to meet someone." Ayaka walked over to the door and opened it. A young woman walked in. She was tall, her hair was a blond-brown color and it fell to her mid back. Her bangs were done in braids to the back of her hair. Her eyes were creepy. They were cornflower blue and were unusually ugly.  
"Hiro, I would like you to meet Relena." Ayaka said.   
"Hello…Hiro…Hiro? That's a nice name. My fiancée's name is Heero. I guess you know him?" Relena smiled.  
"Heero's not your fiancée! He's Duo's! You really are a freak!" Hiro shouted. Relena began to laugh.   
"A freak? Duo is so mistaken! He's just a pest! I am Heero's one and only! He's MINE!" Relena shouted. Hiro covered his ears. Ayaka smiled again.  
"I'm leaving him for you Rel. I must go get you know who. She needs to have a word with Hiro-chan." Ayaka grinned and walked off. Relena just 'humph'ed and walked out of the room slamming the door in the process. Hiro sighed and leaned back against the wall.  
"Poor Heero…"  
  
~*At the Hotel*~  
  
The door opened and Wufei caught his breath again. Zechs stood there wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hair had grown longer and his bangs still cupped his marvelous face.  
"Heero." Zechs said. He stepped aside and let the group in. Quatre got behind Wufei and had to push him inside the room. When everyone was inside Zechs closed the door. Yuki, Shuichi and Tohma sat on the couch that was infront of the window. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat on the bed. Heero and Duo just continued to stand.   
"Zechs, this is Yuki, Shuichi and Tohma." Duo said indicating who was who. Zechs raised an eyebrow.  
"Wasn't there suppose to be two more with you?" Zechs asked.  
"If you're referring to Sakuma Ryuichi and Usegei Tatsuha, we thought maybe you could tell us where they are." Tohma answered. Zechs shook his head.  
"No, I haven't seen them. When we cleaned the hospital out all we found were patients and staff." Zechs answered. Tohma's face fell.   
"Ryuichi…" he sighed. Zechs looked around the room.   
"As for the other two. I know where they went." He said. Shuichi jumped up.  
"Where?" He asked. Zechs sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.   
"The loading docks at Tokyo Harbor." He answered. Shuichi ran to the door.  
"So what are we doing just sitting here!? Let's go get them!" Shuichi yelled.  
"It's not that easy Shuichi." Quatre said. Shuichi's face fell.   
"He's right Shuichi…" Duo said. "These people are smart. Even if I hate to admit it…" Duo looked down.  
"Yes, even Relena has her times." Zechs answered. Duo looked shocked.   
"How did you know it was Relena?" He asked. Zechs smiled.   
"For the last few months I have known she was here. Everything I told Heero was a cover up. The only problem is that I didn't know where she was in Tokyo. She alluded me a lot of times. My sister can be quick if she wants. She knows I am here." Zechs finished.  
"If she alluded you that much how did you find out they were at the docks?" Yuki asked.   
"My sister is bright, yes, but also can have her blonde moments…Duo, shut up." Zechs glared at the giggling pilot. "She took a cab…I got the cab number, made some calls and researched the buildings. They are under the name Ayaka Dorlain. A pseudonym basically." Zechs said. Wufei stood up and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.  
"Now what? Do we go get Hiro and Suguru back or do we find Ryuichi and Tatsuha?" Wufei asked. Yuki looked at him.  
"I know my brother. He's smarter then he looks. Him and Ryuichi are safe. You can trust Tatsuha to keep Ryuichi safe. He would rather die then let anyone hurt his Sakuma-sama." He put sarcasm into the last part of his sentence.   
"I have an idea." K said. Zechs moved his hands that told K to continue. "I say Quatre, Trowa, Shuichi, Yuki, and Tohma stay here and the rest of us go to the docks." K offered.   
"I'll be damned!" Shuichi jumped up again. "This is Hiro! I am not going to sit back and watch people I just met go rescue my best friend! I am going whether you like it or not!" Shuichi protested. Heero stood infront of him.  
"Do you even know what it's like to be out there? To be covered with blood and be the cause? What if you die? Are you willing to let people suffer because of that?" Heero glared at Shuichi. Shuichi went to back down but quickly regained himself.  
"Yes! I am ready do die! If I die then atleast Hiro knows I died for him! I can't just sit back!" Shuichi yelled. Heero smirked and backed away.   
"Good answer. Now I suggest we get going to the docks. If that's okay with you Mr. K?" Heero asked. K nodded. "Good. The teams are as follows. Duo, Yuki, Trowa and I are on one team; Shuichi, Wufei, Tohma, Quatre and Zechs are team B. We need a plan. I say an ambush from two sides would be the best. One team for rescuing Hiro and Suguru and the other for taking out Relena and Ayaka." Heero said. Trowa spoke.  
"I say we get Hiro and Suguru. You guys get Relena and Ayaka." He said. Quatre nodded.  
"I agree. Since Shuichi is so determined to save his friend then let his team be the one who saves Hiro." Quatre agreed.   
"Mr. K…you can choose which one you want to help with." Duo said. K pulled his gun out and cocked it.   
"Oh come on, you have to ask?" Everyone laughed. They finished making their plans and soon were on their way.  
  
~*At the Loading Docks*~  
  
Hiro was drifting back to sleep when the doors opened again. He looked up.  
"Relena?" He couldn't make out the figure due to the nebulous feeling he had in his head.   
"Wrong." A feminine voice said. Obviously it wasn't Relena or Ayaka.  
"Who-Who are you?" He groaned as he sat up.   
"Oh, Nakano-san, I'm so disappointed, I for sure thought you would recognize me! You afterall stole my boyfriend." The woman said. Hiro regained full use of his eyesight.  
"K-Kumiko?!" He gasped. "What the hell are you doing you bitch! Where is Suguru!?"   
"Tsk, tsk, Nakano-san. There is no need for such scurrilous remarks! My Suggy is doing fine. You shouldn't worry." She smiled. Hiro jumped at her and grabbed the collar of her blouse.  
"You bitch! Where is he?!" He screamed again. Kumiko kicked him away.  
"Guards!" She yelled. Two men entered the room. "Hold him down."   
"Yes Mam!" They said in unison. The went over and grabbed Hiro's arms, rendering him escapeless. Kumiko smiled and walked up to him. She put a swift kick to his groin.   
"You mean man! You stole my Suguru and brainwashed him!" She kicked him in the stomach. Hiro coughed, trying to regain his breath.  
"H-He was never yours!" He yelled. He fell to his knees. Kumiko took this opportunity to kick him in the chin four times then watched as he fell over. His jaw was bleeding and he was starting to bruise. The guards went down with him holding him still.  
"You lie! He will always be mine! He deserves someone who can bare him children and be able to support him!" She screamed and began kicking Hiro in the head. When she was happy that he was unconscious she backed away. The guards got up and left.  
"See what you did Nakano-san?" She smiled down at him. "Aren't you just a little sorry now?" She asked. With one last kick to his ribs, Kumiko turned around, shut off the lights and closed the door.  
  
~*End Chapter 11*~  
  
I am very happy how this turned out actually!  
  
The Carlton Hotel name is something I made up because a guy I know named Carlton was joking around all day with me. It was fun.   
  
Well Chapter 12 is coming up soon!   
Ja! 


	14. The Battle! Shuichi VS Kumiko!

OMG! U guys I am so sorry! I should've updated earlier!!! Please forgive me!!!!!  
*smiles weakly*  
*dodges rotten veggies*  
Well here it is!  
Chibiukyou, Rachel and Milli-muse I love you guys!!   
Hey GUYS!! If wanna see AN AWSOME fanfic that Rachel did for me then Email me!!!!!!!! It's so wonderful and it's TatsuhaxRyuichi!! Yay! Don't cha love it!?!?!?  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
The group made their final plans and then left Zechs's hotel room. Wufei had yet to speak to the blond man unless he was made to and it was worrying Duo. He knew that Wufei needed to talk to Zechs but he was not going to push it.   
Shuichi looked very mad. He was ready to kill Ayaka for doing this. Sure Hiro went with someone else, but why hold a grudge!? This was insane. Shuichi looked up at Yuki.  
"Yuki?" He asked quietly. Yuki looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.   
"What?" Yuki asked. Shuichi's hand brushed Yuki's as they walked to the docks and Shuichi brought his hand away, but Yuki grabbed it with his own and held it firmly. Yuki pulled him into a hug.  
"Everything is going to be okay, right?" Shuichi asked softly. Yuki's response was to squeeze his hand and give a reassuring kiss onto Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi smiled and began walking again.   
Trowa held Quatre's hand as they walked. He knew that this mission was unlike any others that they had had when they were Gundam Pilots. This one could determine everything.  
"Alright, when we reach the docks we will split up." Heero said. They had decided to walk since it wasn't very far. Heero would not admit to the others, but he was feeling really tired. The effects for not sleeping for two days and changing time zones was wearing on the perfect solider. With a groan he turned the street corner.  
  
~*At the Docks*~  
  
Hiro groaned as he tried to open his eyes.   
"Great, a concussion, that bitch." He swore. As slowly as possible he rose up and maneuvered himself to the small cot. His ribs ached. Many were probably broken or bruised. He then brought his hands to his face. His winced in pain as he touched his nose. It was broke. Then he moved his hand to gently touch around his eyes. His left eye felt fine but when he examined his right eye he quickly hissed in pain. It felt swollen. He could only guess what it looked like.   
Hiro then moved himself to a fetal position on his cot.   
"Suguru…" His mind and heart drifted towards the small keyboard player. Was he okay? Was he alive?   
"Oh don't worry about him, I made sure he was okay." A female voice drifted into the room. Hiro shot up and regretted it once he did. He quickly fell back against the bed. He hadn't even notice the door open.   
"W-What?" Hiro groaned. She stepped into the room and closed the door.   
"I'm sorry, are the lights too bright?" She asked nicely. She walked over and turned them down a few notches.   
"T-Thank you." Hiro said.   
"No problem, Hiro." She said. Hiro's mind recognized the voice now.  
"Mik-Mika-san?!" He asked appalled. Mika drew her brows together and ran over to him.  
"You shouldn't be yelling and moving around so much. After what Kumiko did, I'm very surprised and happy to see you awake, let alone alive." She held his head and stroked his hair. Hiro didn't object, it felt nice and his head was killing him.   
"Why Mika? Why are you helping them?" Hiro asked. Mika sighed.  
"I'm not." She said softly. Hiro almost didn't hear her.   
"What do you mean?" Hiro asked. Mika looked around the room then leaned back down to whisper into Hiro's ear.  
"I'm here to help you. I will get you out of here." Mika silently said. Just then the doors bursts open and men came charging inside.  
"Oh you will?" Kumiko smiled. Relena and Ayaka were behind her grinning.  
"Kumiko-san!" Mika jumped up. "How did you hear?" Kumiko continued to smile.  
"Easy, dear. Do you actually think we would leave rooms un-bugged?" She laughed. "You're dumber than that damn husband of yours!" Kumiko laughed.  
"Leave Tohma out of this!" Mika yelled. "Or else…" Mika began to threaten.  
"Or else you'll what? Kill me?" Kumiko's eyes narrowed. "Don't start with me Mika. You already are in enough shit as it is." Kumiko warned.   
"This is stupid Kumiko! Nothing good will come out of what you are doing! Don't you see that? The only outcome will be your death! Please be understandable!" Mika pleaded. Kumiko raised a gun at her.  
"Only outcome is my death? I think not….good-bye Mika-san." She pulled the trigger.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
The 10 people split up into their teams as Heero had instructed. Heero's team headed towards the front door of the dock house while Quatre and the others went to the back.   
Heero checked his magazine and then clicked off the safety.  
"Ready?" He asked. K nodded and handed Yuki a gun. K then tried to explain how to use it only to have Yuki load the magazine and click it ready.   
"Ready." Duo answered. Heero walked over to his koi and gave him a quick kiss. '  
"Be careful." Heero said then walked back to the door. Trowa got his gun ready then nodded. Heero counted down from three on his fingers and then swiftly opened the door. The five then disappeared into the dark house.  
  
~*Team B*~   
  
Shuichi was scared. As him and the others of the group made their way ontop of the dock house, he found himself shaking. He was so distracted that he almost lost his footing and fell off, but Tohma grabbed him quickly and pulled him into a hug.  
"Be careful, I don't want Erie-san mad at me for his lovers death." Tohma calmly said and let go of Shuichi. Shuichi blinked a few times.   
"Ha-Hai!" He smiled. Zechs turned to them.  
"Do you think you can be a little more louder? I don't think they know we're here yet." He said in a cold voice. Shuichi quickly closed his mouth. "That's better."   
The group reached a window on the roof and crowded around it.  
"Hiro!" Shuichi gasped as he looked in. Tohma took in a sharp breath.  
"Mi-Mika!" Tohma's eyes went wide.   
"Who is that?" Wufei asked. Tohma sighed.  
"My wife." He answered. Quatre stood silent for a moment.  
"You don't think…she?" Quatre asked softly. Tohma cut him off.  
"I don't know what to think." He answered. Zechs waved his gun at them.  
"Quiet down, something is about to happen."   
They watched in awe as men burst into the room and then Kumiko, Relena, and Ayaka came in behind them. Mika jumped up. The team couldn't hear what they were saying inside but had a good idea of what was going on.   
Tohma's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Kumiko brought a gun up to Mika.   
"No!" He yelled. Tohma jumped up and landed on the glass. He fell through right as the bullet fired.   
"Tohma!" Shuichi yelled. Zechs brought his hand to cover Shuichi's mouth and got the rest of them out of Kumiko's view.   
Mika watched in horror as Kumiko fired the bullet and Tohma fell limply onto the floor.  
"Tohma!!!!" She ran foreword, taking her husband into her arms. "Tohma…" She sobbed again. Tears began forming in her eyes.   
"Oh, welcome Tohma. Oh, well, atleast one of them got hit." Kumiko smiled. Ayaka gasped in horror.  
"Tohma…" Kumiko turned around and slapped Ayaka across the face.  
"This is no time for pity!" Kumiko screamed at Ayaka. "Quickly! Guards! Surround the area! There must be more! Find them, and destroy them!" She ordered. The men rushed out.   
"Bring Heero back alive!" Relena ran after them, slamming the door behind them.   
Mika held her husband in her arms and stroked his cheek lovingly.  
"Tohma?" She asked quietly. Tohma flittered his eyes open.   
"Mika-san." He said happily. "I'm glad you're okay." He began to sit up.   
"Tohma! Lay back down! You're still hurt!" Mika protested. Tohma smiled at her and brought his shirt up. The bullet was banged against the bulletproof vest. Tohma smiled.  
"K made me wear it." He explained. Mika's eyes watered this time with happiness and she threw her arms around her husband.   
"Tohma!" She cried happily.   
"Oh yippy-skippy, he's alive, let's all rejoice." Kumiko's sarcastic voiced echoed through the room. Mika looked at her.  
"Shut the hell up! Noone shoots my husband but me!" She yelled. Tohma laughed.   
On the roof Zechs looked at his comrades.   
"Well, let's go." Wufei said. He jumped down through the window. Shuichi stepped back.  
"Nahuh! I don't think so! There is no way I…" He tried to protest only to have Zechs grab him and jump through the window. They landed, Shuichi looked at Zechs with an evil glare. "Thanks…You have no idea how much I appreciate that oh Zechsy-poo." Shuichi said sarcastically. Zechs gave him a death glare and stood up.  
"Well let's see…there's 7 of you and one of me! That's not fair at all!" Kumiko protested. Zechs stepped foreword with a gun raised.  
"Wait!" Shuichi yelled and stood infront of the gun facing Kumiko.  
"This bitch is mine." Shuichi said with an evil smirk and cracked his knuckles. Zechs lowered his gun.  
"Well, if you insist." He stepped back.   
"S-Shuichi!" Hiro yelled. "Don't do anything stupid!" He stood up and ran to Shuichi. Shuichi turned quickly.  
"Hiro! I have to! She hurt you!" Shuichi yelled at him. Hiro grabbed Shuichi's wrist.   
"Calm down!" Hiro ordered. Shuichi dropped his head.   
"Hiro…" He began. "Just step back." Shuichi pushed Hiro off of him, which caused the brunette to fall ontop of Zechs. "I'm sorry Hiro." Shuichi whispered to himself then faced Kumiko again. He pushed himself foreword and threw a punch at Kumiko's face. The girl dodged it and brought her fist into Shuichi's stomach. Shuichi coughed and stepped back.   
"What? Can't you handle fighting a girl?" Kumiko snickered at him. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and lashed out at her again. Kumiko dodged the first fist but failed to notice the second one coming towards her face. She fell backwards against the closed door. She brought her hands to her nose.   
"You-You broke my nose!" She yelled.  
"Heh, serves you right! You broke Hiro's ribs!!" He jumped at her again and kicked her in the chest. She fell on her stomach and held it with her arms. She began coughing and Hiro noticed the blood that she spit up. Kumiko pulled some strength together and managed to stand up, kick Shuichi between the legs, and run out of the room.  
Quatre ran over to the fetal Shuichi.   
"Shuichi! Are you okay?!" Quatre yelled. Wufei watched from the corner, Zechs stood right beside him.  
Shuichi lifted his head up.  
"God I'm glad I don't have to worry about having children with Yuki." Shuichi joked. Hiro stood up and ran to his friend.   
"Shuichi!" Hiro wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly.   
"Hiro, I'm glad you're safe." Shuichi smiled and stood up. Hiro helped him.  
Mika looked up from where her and Tohma were laying.  
"Go on you guys! Go find Suguru and make sure he's okay!" Mika yelled at them. Zechs nodded.  
"She's right, are you guys ready?" He asked. Shuichi nodded and held back a groan as he spread his legs to try to walk. Quatre grabbed his gun from where it had fallen to the ground and stood next to Zechs. Hiro and Wufei nodded also.   
"Alright, let's go find my Suggy-chan!" Hiro chirped. Quatre raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. The 5 men walked out of the room, leaving Mika and Tohma alone.  
"Mika?" Tohma said.   
"Yes?" She asked.   
"I love you, you know that right?" He asked. Mika smiled through her tears.  
"Yes, Tohma-chan, I know. Now let's go you out of here and to a hospital without being noticed." She kissed him and held him tightly.  
  
~*End Chapter 12*~  
  
I'm not too happy with this chapter. I don't know honestly if I want to keep it like this or re-type it. What do you guys think?  
I'm really sorry for the long wait! I went to Disney World last week! Then this week I was really busy with band. Plus, my friends hate me now. ~_~   
  
Oh well, I'm gonna start working on chapter 13 either tomorrow or Monday! ^_^ K?!?!  
Many thanks to all the nice reviews I got!!!!!!!! ^_^_^_^!!!  
~*Keeta*~ 


	15. The Authoressess Plea!

Hey guys! OMG! Has it really been a year since I updated this fic? Holy moley! . Anyways, I am so sorry, I will finish writing this story this month and hopefully have it done by mid-June. I was just so caught up with Senior year and then I went to college and now I have summer break and have time! Dagsam is awesome to review and like my story so much! Gomen Nasai! I still love you guys! Expect chapter 15 by Monday or Tuesday! Arigato! Keeta Maxwell 


End file.
